Inseparable
by GymClassVictim
Summary: So this is a little Jacob/Renesemee story. There's romance, conflict, and all of that jazz. I'm better at writing the story than the summary, trust me. You'll love it.
1. Chapter 1

"Happy Birthday." he whispered in my ear as he hugged me from behind. His arms wrapped around me in a warm embrace, and I twisted around in his grip to face him.

"Thank you," was all I had the time to say before I found his lips pressed against mine. My heart suddenly started to swell with passion as I grabbed his hips and pulled his body as close as possible to mine. The kisses grew more and more rough as I let my hands explore his perfect body. His hands did the same, working their way from the side of my face down to my waist. Then he hoisted me into the air and my legs locked around him, straddling his thick torso. He carried me across the empty study room and pinned me against the wall, his hands on the walls on either side of me. The only thing holding my up was my leg muscles. His lips gradually moved down to my neck.

"Jacob," I sighed, tangling my fingers in his long, dark hair. I could feel the smile behind his kisses when I said his name, and I closed my eyes in satisfaction as he made his way down to my collarbone. Then, just as it was about to get good, my passion dulled to nothing. I was completely calm. Jacob placed me back on solid ground; I could tell his excitement was gone, too, by the tranquil expression on his face. There was only one logical explanation for this. I turned to face the entrance, and there in the doorway was Jasper, standing completely still.

Awkward.

"Uhh… come downstairs." He kept it short, then quickly turned around and left in a flash, probably out of embarrassment. I felt my face flush a deep shade of red as I looked up into Jacob's eyes. He looked back down at me with a smirk.

"Busted." He stated bluntly, and laughed. I shook my head and laughed, too. If that boy ever got embarrassed, it would be a sign of the apocalypse.

"Nessie!" a high-pitched, female voice called from the bottom of the stairs. It was Alice. "Come on!" I grabbed Jacob's hand and pulled him out the door and down the stairs behind me. A smile grew on her face at my arrival, and she snatched my free hand when I reached her.

"Close your eyes!" she commanded. I followed her orders, and she tugged on my hand as soon as my eyes were shut. I started to walk, and she led me through multiple doorways to the family room. I felt both Jacob's and Alice's hands slip out of my grip, and I stood still and alone in the darkness until I got more orders from my little aunt.

"Okay… open!" she told me with excitement. I opened up my eyes to find the room decorated with banners that read Happy Birthday, with balloons and confetti covering the floor. The coffee table was surrounded by presents of different shapes and sizes, and the whole family was scattered around. Carlisle and Esme stood in a corner, trying to keep out of the way, while Emmett lounged in the recliner with Rosalie on his lap. Jasper stood in the door frame with his arm around Alice's waist, and my mom, dad, and Jacob shared the couch.

"Wow." I stated, taking it all in. "You shouldn't have..."

"Oh, we didn't." Emmett cut my off, "This was 100% Alice." I should have known. She shot me a toothy grin and waved to me from across the room. I giggled at her enthusiasm.

"It looks like you're got some gifts to open, dear." Esme acknowledged, motioning toward the table of wrapped boxes and gift bags. I traveled over there, trying my best to look delighted. I loved birthday celebrations almost as much as my mother did. I plopped my butt onto the floor and sat Indian-style as I opened every present one-by-one. Esme made me a scrapbook of the family over the past 18 years of my life, with photos going back to when I was small. Carlisle got me a ring that was unbelievably gaudy with the Cullen crest on it, and to my surprise, I loved it. Jasper and Alice bought me an acoustic guitar, which Alice had sparkled up with rhinestones. I thanked them graciously. Jasper had been teaching me some songs on his old thing, and I was glad to finally have a guitar of my own. He was my favorite uncle ever, and we shared a bond that even I sometimes didn't understand. Jasper keeps to himself most of the time, but we somehow manage to understand each other on a whole different level.

"Now we can work on some duets." He mentioned. I agreed, and then continued to open my gifts. Emmett and Rosalie gave me 30 dollars in cash, and my parents got me some classic novels, which happen to be my favorite. I love old stories. Then there was a card from Jacob. I opened it up, and there was a note written inside that looked more like chicken scratch. I struggled to read it, but eventually got the whole message. It read:

_Mmm… 18 years old. You know what that means??_

_You and I can do whatever we want because it's finally legal!_

_*winkwink* :)_

_I've got a surprise for you tonight that I think you're gonna love. _

_Happy Birthday! Love with all of my heart, your Jacob. _

_XOXO_

I smiled up at him from where I sat. His eyes glimmered with love as he gave me a sexy wink, and my insides nearly melted with desire. I still haven't figured out how he does that. I quickly recovered, then looked around at my family with a bright grin.

"Thanks, all of you." I received a variety of hugs, you're welcomes, and happy birthdays. Then everyone dispersed among the house, except Jacob, who stretched himself out on the sofa and closed his eyes. His head was smushed against the arm of one side, and his legs hung over the other arm as a result of his freakish height. I made sure the room was empty before I climbed on top of him and lay so that the fronts of our bodies were connected and we were face to face. I pressed my lips lightly to his, and he opened his eyes to look at me.

"Are you seriously tired?" I whispered, kissing him lightly a second time.

"Yeah," he murmured with a smirk on his face, "and I also thought that it would be a good idea to take a nap so that I'd have enough energy for tonight." He took his arms and wrapped them around me, his hands resting on the small of my back. I dropped my head into the crook of his neck and kept it there, keeping my whole body still so I could focus on his breathing. His chest moved up and down, moving me with it. This relaxed me, and pretty soon I became drowsy. I closed my eyes, and it wasn't long before I fell asleep in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

CRASH!

My eyes flew open, and my heart was racing at about 100 miles per hour when I realized that I had fallen off of the couch. I tried to steady my breathing as I sat upright. The sun was setting in the sky outside the window, and the dim yellow, orange, and pink light shined through the glass and into my eyes. I squinted as I looked up at my man on the couch.

"You okay?" Jacob asked with a yawn. He rubbed his eyes as he rolled over on his side to look at me, fighting the corners of his mouth that were trying so hard to curl up into a mocking grin.

"Uhh, yeah." I replied as I got up on my knees. I grabbed the arm of the couch to steady myself as I pulled myself up off of the floor. Jacob spun his body to put his feet on the ground, and reached his hand out to me. I took it and pulled him off of the couch with ease, despite his massive weight.

"Hey, I think it's time for your surprise." He told me with a bright white smile that contrasted beautifully with his russet flesh. He stretched his hand out to me and gently ran his fingers from my elbow down to my wrist, which made me shiver, then gripped my hand inside his huge palm. He started to walk, leading me out the back door and into the wilderness that waited patiently for our arrival. I was very familiar with the wooded area myself, and pretty much knew exactly where we were going from the twists and turns that Jacob took around the trees. The ground was damp and squished beneath our feet with every step. Though the foliage was wet from the rainfall this afternoon, the clouds had parted and the light from the setting sun now peeked through the leaves of the trees that stood tall above us. We ventured through the woods for a while until we reached an opening in the trees where there was a small pond and a couple of large rocks where I used to play as a child. There was a picnic basket sitting on the grass near the rocks, with a blanket folded up beside it. A smile spread across my face, and I looked up at Jacob as we continued to make our way to the pond. He looked back at me, his eyes sparkled with a stare that reached deep in my soul and made my insides jump with satisfaction.

"I love you." I mouthed to him, and in a split second he lifted me into his arms, cradling me like a baby. His hand supported my head as he brought his lips to mine, making my stomach flip with excitement. The kiss was heartfelt, and I felt a sense of security in the way he held my body close to his. It was like I was the only girl in the world. He pulled away too soon for my liking, making me want more.

"I love you, too." His whispered, though we were the only two there. The way his eyes sparkled when he looked at me made me feel like I was the most special thing ever. I had hardly noticed that we had reached our destination until Jacob lowered me to the ground. He spread the blanket out on the grass in front of where I stood, set the basket down, and then plopped his but down indian-style. He patted the ground next to him, inviting me to sit. I gladly took the offer, setting myself down.

"A picnic, eh?" I asked.

"Yup." He replied, reaching over to brush a piece of my hair back behind my shoulder.

"You know I don't like food."

"Humor me." He said. I sighed, knowing that I would already lose the fight. He pulled a sandwich out of the bag and took a bite, then held it out to me so I could, too. I slowly sunk my teeth through the bread and the lunch meat, chewed, and swallowed. The clump of mush slid down my throat, and I cringed at the hideous taste that lingered on my tongue. I gave Jacob a disgusted look, and he rolled his eyes.

"Fine, more for me!" he said, then stuffed the rest of the sandwich into his mouth. I watched a frog hop across the rocks, then splash into the pond, making the water ripple for a moment before it settled quickly back to stillness. The air was a little chilled as it blew through my hair, but the heat radiating off of Jacob's body kept me comfortable. I was suddenly struck with an idea. I kicked the shoes off of my feet and yanked off my socks, all in a fraction of a second with my speed. I started to roll up the legs of my jeans when I noticed that Jacob had an expression of confusion painted on his face.

"What are you doing?" he questioned, and before he even had time to blink, I touched my hand to his cheek. I showed him a memory of my parents and I when I was small, which I had dug deep from the recesses of my mind. I was barefoot, and my pants were rolled up just the same as they were now. I was splashing around in the ice water of the pond, giggling. Then I pulled my hand away from Jacob's face and smiled at him as he evaluated what he had just seen. I stood up and skipped over to the rocks at the water's edge, stepped up onto one, then turned around to look at Jacob rolling up his holey jeans.

"Hurry up!" I ordered. He did, and I jumped into the pond right when he was close enough to be in the splash zone. All of the small fish that inhabited the water scurried away in fright. The water came half-way up my calf, and was absolutely freezing. Jacob jumped in after me, purposely making a huge splash. I squealed as the arctic liquid hit my face.

"Jeez, Jacob!"

"That's what you get." He replied matter-of-factly.

"Yeah? Well this is what YOU get!!" I kicked the water at him, which turned into a massive splash war, leaving us both totally soaked. The sun had lowered below the trees by the time our charade had ended, the sky dark and lined with heavy clouds that promised more rain.

"We should go." I told Jacob as I wrung out my wet mop of long, curly hair.

"But I haven't given you the other half of you birthday present!" he protested.

"There's another half?"

"Yeah, reach into the basket. There's something in there for you." He said casually, like it was nothing. I grabbed the picnic basket and sure enough there was a small box with a thin ribbon tied loosely around it inside. I unwrapped it, and then opened the lid. There inside was a beautiful diamond ring. I gasped and spun around to face Jacob with tears in my eyes. He was closer than I thought; right behind me, in fact, and I jumped as he snatched the box with the ring out of my hand. He slowly lowered himself to one knee, holding the ring out in front of me. His face displayed a mixture of fear and excitement as he took a deep breath.

"Renesmee Cullen," his voice shook, as well as his hands that were holding the ring, "Will you marry me?" My knees gave out beneath me and I fell down to kneel on the grass in front of him. I grabbed his head with both of my hands and planted on his lips the most fiery, passionate kiss I had ever given him, tears of happiness and surprise streaming down my face. He eagerly kissed me back, and I pulled away before it got too out of hand to give him my answer, though I was pretty sure he already knew.

"Yes," I whispered, and pecked his forehead. "Yes."


	3. Chapter 3

It was around 11pm when we finally made it back to the house.

"When should we tell them?" I asked Jacob as we approached the door.

"Not tonight, but probably soon. You have no idea how much I've had to concentrate on not thinking about popping the question around here, cause I knew Edward would've heard me. One of us might slip up, and as soon as we do, he'll know."

Ahh, the disadvantages of having a mind-reading dad.

"Yeah, we'll just have to… distract ourselves." I whispered as I opened the door. Easier said than done. I could hear conversation in the living room, and the faint strumming of a guitar upstairs. We stepped into the house and made our way to where everyone was. My father was talking with Carlisle, and my mother was reading on of the novels that she had gotten me. I immediately blocked my thoughts with something completely random: dogs. I went through all of the different breed that I could remember as I walked past my dad to go up the stairs.

_Dalmatian… Pug… Beagle… Dachshund… Chihuahua… Cocker Spaniel… Boxer…_

He stopped mid-sentence and shot me the most bewildered, perplexed look I had ever seen, and I quickened my pace to get out of there as fast as I could without seeming suspicious.

"Hey, I should go. I haven't been home in a while, and my dad is probably lonely, or at least wondering when he'll see me again." Jacob said, breaking the sudden silence.

"Uh, yeah." I agreed, the led him to the front door.

"I love you." His eyes stared deep into my soul, and he looked like he was never going to see me again, though we both know that he'd be back bright and early tomorrow morning. He pulled me into a bone-crushing hug that forced me to bury my face in his bare chest. When he released me, I could feel that my cheeks were flushed, either from the lack of oxygen or from the intense heat of Jacob's flesh. He pressed his lips lightly to my forehead, and then walked out the door. I watched him get in his car before I closed the door and walked upstairs to find where the music was coming from. Jasper was sitting criss-cross on the floor with his old guitar in his lap, strumming the strings gently. He looked up at me when I entered.

"You feel… distracted. Like you're hiding something." He mentioned as I stood there in the doorway.

"I do?" I asked, trying to act like I didn't know what he was talking about. I tried not to let my mind wander to the reason why Jasper was picking up that vibe. He nodded, but said nothing, letting the subject drop. He continued to play his guitar, and the energy I was trying to contain slowly evaporated, leaving me feeling serene. I wasn't sure if that was Jasper's doing, or just the sound of the music he was creating. Music always calmed me. I closed me eyes and let the music surround me. We stayed that way for I don't know how long until Alice danced into the room.

"Come on down to the kitchen. We're having a meeting." She pranced over to Jasper, pecked his cheek, then pranced back out of the room. I ran down the stairs after her, knowing that they wouldn't want to wait. Everyone was already at the large dining table that was never actually used for dining; only meeting such as this. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, my mom, dad, and Alice were all seated. Jasper naturally took a seat next to Alice, while I sat between Esme and Emmett.

"Okay," Carlisle began, "We've lived here for quite awhile, now, and I think I speak for everyone when I say that it's about time we move. Any suggestions on locations?"

"WHAT?!" I blurted out frantically. "We can't leave now!"

"But we must." Esme said, "Or the humans might start noticing."

"Noticing what?!" I asked, "We've stayed here in Forks for my whole life!"

"Yes, but we've all been in hiding. We haven't been out in public for years." Carlisle insisted.

"But…" my fists shook with anger as I tried not to let my emotions get the better of me.

"Quit being a baby." Emmett murmured under his breath. I shot him a death glare.

"I don't see why you're so worked up." My mother said from across the table. I couldn't hold it in and longer. I stood up and pushed my chair out, then held up my left hand to display the engagement ring on my finger.

"We can't go because Jacob and I are getting married!!" Then in a flash I was in my room before Jasper could have any time to tamper with my mood. I slammed the door, then turned around to face my room. The walls were painted teal, and there was a giant rug in the middle of the floor that had a spiral design with teal, white, and navy blue. My bed (the only bed in the house) had a navy blue comforter, and the curtains on my windows were the same color. All the colors in my room were very chill; the exact opposite of what I was feeling now. I stormed over to my closet and grabbed my favorite red sweatshirt; the one Jacob had gotten for me. There was a picture of a wolf on the front, and a trail of fake dog prints going down the sleeves. I pulled it on over my head, then pulled my bronze hair back into a ponytail with the hair band that I kept on my wrist. After I was all set, I pulled my curtains back and opened the window all the way. I stuck my head out first, then pretty soon my whole body was dangling two stories from the ground. Then, I jumped. I bent my legs to land steady, then sprinted as fast as I could toward the Quileute territory. I would have very little time before they noticed that I was missing; the absence of my beating heart always gave me away.

I was finally alone. I let all of my anger and frustration spill out in silent tears as I zipped around the trees. I've never cried so much in one day. I could tell when I reached the Cullen/Quileute boundary line because an eerie sense of fear appeared in the pit of my stomach. I wasn't supposed to be here, but I let that slide. I've snuck here before, and nothing happened. Maybe it was because I was half-human, or maybe because I was the Alpha's imprintee. I didn't know, and right now, I didn't care. I could see lights in the distance, and I knew that one of them had to be the Black's porch light. I finally cleared the trees, and found myself Jacob's yard. I could see through the window that the TV was going, and there was a rather large body on the couch that had to be Jacob. I snuck up to the window and lightly knocked, but he didn't budge. I knocked harder. Jacob's head turned toward the window, and he jumped up from the couch when he saw that it was me. He ran outside to where I was, tripping over a couple things that were in his path. His expression flashed from ecstatic to concern as my tear stained cheeks came into his view. I wrapped my arms around him as soon as he came into reach and hid my face in his chest while I tried to steady my breathing.

"Nessie!" Jacob gasped, squeezing me tight in his grasp to help with calming me. "What's wrong?" I didn't answer him. We stood like that for about tow minutes, his warm embrace soothed me finally to the point where I was composed enough to make full sentences. I didn't let go of him as I looked up into his eyes.

"Jake," my voice quivered, and I realized that I couldn't continue. So instead I touched my hand lightly to his face. His eyes went blank, and it looked like he was staring off into space as I showed him the episode that had just happened just moments ago. When the memory was finished, I drew my hand back as Jacob came back to reality.

"What are we going to do?" I whispered to keep my voice from cracking.

"The was I see it, there are two choices." He explained, "One, I leave La Push and come with you, or two, you stay back here with me." I thought that over a minute, and was completely torn. I couldn't just leave the coven, my family, and I couldn't possibly ask Jacob to leave Billy alone either. Who would help him around the house? Jacob watched me intently as I contemplated, studying all of the different emotions that ran across my face. The frosty wind that blew around us made me shiver, and Jacob pulled me closer to his body in response. I didn't know what to do, which to choose. I stayed in his arms, motionless, until I heard some rustling from inside the house. My eyes snapped to the front door to see that the knob was turning. Then in a flash I was hiding behind a bush in the Black's flowerbed, leaving Jacob standing by himself in the yard.

"Jake, what are you doing?" Billy Black asked as he wheeled himself through the doorway.

"Just thought I, um, saw something. I came to… check it out, but there's nothing here." He lied.

"Mmm, must've been a rabbit of something." Billy suggested.

"Uh, yeah." He walked back over to his father and followed him into the house, leaving me out in the shrubbery. Nice. I stayed there, crouched, hiding in the landscaping, trying to figure out what had just happened when I heard the creaking of a window being opened.

"Ness?" Jacob's voice whispered into the darkness. I raced to the window in a fraction of a second and climbed through the window and into his room. The room was very bland, with nothing decorating the walls except one little picture of me from three years ago, hanging above his bed which was made with astronaut sheets from Jacob's childhood. Piled of clothes were scattered across the floor, and the dresser that sat against the wall had socks and boxers hanging over the edges of the open drawers. I took a seat on the bed and curled up into a ball, hugging my legs. Jacob walked around to the other side of the bed, laid down, and pulled the sheets op over his body.

"Why don't you stay here tonight?" he offered with a yawn.

"Yeah, okay." I accepted the invitation, not having enough strength to go back home and confront everyone. I climbed under the sheets, cuddling up to Jacob. He put his arm around me and kissed the top of my head. The drowsiness that I had been putting off finally consumed me, and I drifted into unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

I could hear the birds outside of the open window singing as I slowly opened my eyes, or at least tried to. The light shining into the room was blinding me even through my closed eyelids.

Wait a second… _light?_

I jumped straight out of bed and to the window to see the sun bright and friendly in the sky. My skin glistened where the sun hit it, and I took a deep breath of fresh, dry air. I knew this weather wouldn't last long, and I planned to enjoy it while it was still here. I heard the springs of the bed moan and groan as Jacob, still sound asleep, rolled over to lay on him stomach. The small digital clock read 7:48 a.m. in its fluorescent green lettering on the broken down nightstand beside the bed. I sighed, knowing that I needed to be getting home, no matter how much I wasn't looking forward to it. I grabbed a crumpled up piece of paper that was in the metal wastebasket in the far corner of the room, and a pen that had been sitting on the nightstand. I opened up the paper; it was a picture that he had drawn of what looked like a monkey, probably out of boredom.

_Jacob, _I wrote on the backside of the paper,

_I went back home, so come visit when you get the chance. _

_I've got to deal with the family._

_Love, Nessie_

_xoxoxo_

I placed the note next to the clock, and then climbed out of the window into the brisk morning air. I snuck to the trees, hiding behind everything to stay out of the sight of passersby driving down the street. Then, I was running. The thick foliage of the forest whipped past me as I kept a steady pace all the way home. Ad I ran, I started to pick up the scent of my father, Carlisle, Esme, and Alice pretty much as soon as I crossed the line out of Quileute territory. They must have come looking for me last night. I got to the house sooner than I wanted. I would have much preferred not to be there at all, but I knew I had to do it sometime anyway, so I took a deep breath as I stepped up to the front door. I entered slowly, looking around to see if anyone was here, but the place was empty. I wandered the house for a while until I saw everyone in the backyard through the glass of the back wall. The guys were tossing the old pigskin back and forth to each other, my mom and Rosalie lay out soaking up the rays, and Esme and Alice were planting some flowers along the house; all of their skin sparkling like diamonds in the sunlight. I slid the sliding glass door open, and every single pair of eyes flashed to me. I flushed a deep red, and looked down at my feet as I walked outside.

"Uh, hey," I said out loud. It was a bit quiet, but I knew that everyone had heard me just fine, even Emmett, who stood way on the far side of the yard.

"I'm sorry for the, um, way I acted." I apologized. Alice raced over to me almost immediately and wrapped her little arms around me in a hug.

"You're forgiven!" she practically sang in her high-pitched voice.

"We weren't ever planning to separate you and Jacob, hon. You should have known that." Esme called from where she kneeled in the grass. And deep down in my heart, I did know. They never would have done something to hurt me. I could feel my cheeks grow even redder out of embarrassment as I realized how badly I had overreacted.

"It's not like it would be possible to do, anyway," my dad added, "You're all he thinks about. You are his life." His face was serious, but I knew that this was awkward for him to say to his daughter.

_He's my life, too_ I thought, and I knew he had heard when he swallowed while tightening his jaw, then turned and launched the football at Carlisle, who continued the throwing cycle to Jasper, then Emmett and back to dad. Alice went back to gardening, and I made me way over to visit me mom, who was in a lawn chair, reading.

"Hey," she welcomed me with her dazzling smile as she placed her book down in the grass and sat up to talk.

"Hey." I plopped myself down on the ground, facing her.

"You know, you really should learn to control your anger. You're almost as bad as Edward." She told me, and I laughed.

"Okay, I'll try." We sat in silence for a couple seconds until she spoke up again.

"So, let's take a look at that ring." She held her hand out to me, and I slid the piece of jewelry off of my finger and set it in her palm. She examined it, turning it this way and that. The light hit the different angles of the diamond, making it shine almost as much as the flesh of the hand holding it.

"Congratulations." She extended her arms toward me, waiting for me to enter the hug. I lifted me butt off of the ground and leaned into her loving embrace, resting me chin on her shoulder. She pulled away after a while, but kept her hands on my shoulders as she studied me face. I had seen pictures of my mom from when she was human, and I was pretty much her clone, apart from the hair and my enhanced beauty from my vampire side. And though I as a little more than an inch shorter than her, we shared the same slender body. I wondered if I ever reminded her of her human past life when she looked at me.

The moment was suddenly broken me the all-too familiar howl of an all-too familiar wolf. I looked to see the animal emerge from the forest and gallop over to me. Rosalie gave a stuck-up snort as she realized who it was.

"Jake!" I giggled as the horse-sized dog wiped its slobbery tongue across my face in a happy kiss.

"Hey, look Edward! It's your future son-in-law!" Emmett teased. He laughed at himself, but my dad just ignored him. Jacob's heart was beating faster then usually, probably from the run over here. It beat louder, too, and the noise distracted my thoughts, making me realize how thirsty I was. It had been weeks since the last time I went hunting, and the subtle burning in my throat suddenly grew more intense. I was itching for some blood.

"I'm going to go hunting. Anyone wanna some with?" I threw that out there to anyone who cared. Jacob nudged my arm with his muzzle, his tail wagging.

"Anyone else?" I offered, but no one responded. "Okay."

I turned to Jacob. He bowed his front end down close to the ground, signaling me to climb aboard. I mounted the massive creature that was my new fiancé, and we rode off to our usual hunting range. I held tight to a clump of fur on the back of Jacob's neck as he galloped around trees and over their roots. We arrived there much later than I would if I had just run there myself, but I didn't mind. There was no where I would rather have been than with my Jacob.

I hopped off of his back, then went into full hunting mode. I took in all the different scents of the forest as I closed my eyes and opened my ears, listening for what I needed to hear. There it was: the faint thumping of a heart a little ways away that belonged to my victim. Then, before I knew it, I was sprinting through the trees at ultra-speed to the location of my prey. My thirst had taken control of my thoughts, and as I came closer, I was picking up the scent of a fully-grown grizzly bear. They never came this close to town, but that didn't even cross my mind. I arrived at an open field, the bear out in the middle of it, clear as day. It had its back to me, and I was thankful for the advantage. In a split second I was on the animal's back. It struggled as I grabbed its head in my hands, and twisted. There was a cracking sound, and the bear fell to the ground, lifeless, beneath me. I positioned my mouth at its neck, and without hesitation, sunk me teeth into the bear's flesh, sucking its body dry. My eyes rolled back into my head out of satisfaction. The feeling of the warm fluid running down my throat was amazing, and when its strong, sweet flavor met with my taste buds, I only sucked more, draining the body completely. I climbed off of the bear, brushed off my clothes, then wiped the back of my hand across my mouth. I then looked at the back of my hand, noticing some stray blood, and licked it clean. The wind had picked up, and it whipped my hair around wildly as I looked up at the sky to see the clouds rolling in. The nice weather was coming to an end.

I heard a low whimper, and spun around to see Jacob. He was keeping his distance for safety precautions, but I knew that if he wanted to he could totally tear me apart. He whimpered once more, like he was asking for permission to approach me.

"Come on." I signaled him with my hand, and he trotted over to where I stood. He sniffed at the carcass that lay on the ground next to me, and started to eat the bear one mouthful of meat at a time. It would have grossed me out, but he did it often and I was used to it now. I figured that way, we wouldn't be wasting that good meat. Pretty soon the only thing that remained of the bear was the bones and the fur. Jacob looked up at me with a blood-stained snout and wagged his tail. I smiled back at him, though my mind was stuck on how gross that whole scene was. That's when I felt a drop of rain hit the tip of my nose. The clouds were hovering overtop of us now, and the water began to fall heavily from the sky. I got on Jacob's back, and we rode back home in a hurry. By the time we got to the house, we were both completely drenched. I slid off of Jacob, and before I had any time to think, he shook the water off of himself and onto me.

"UGH, JAKE!!" I wiped the water off of my face. He just sat there, waiting for me to go inside so he could change back into his loveable human self. I got the hint and turned to go indoors, but by the time I had reached the door Jacob was at my side, his jeans and hair soaked. We entered the house to find everyone congregated in the kitchen, obviously waiting for us to arrive.

"We're going to continue with our meeting, now. Please join us." Carlisle said when he saw us enter the room. We obeyed and sat ourselves around the table once again.

"I was thinking that we could move back to Alaska for a while." Rosalie offered.

"I second that." Emmett agreed.

"I've always wanted to go to Russia." Esme commented. Then it was silent.

"Any other nominations?" Carlisle asked. A couple of us shook our heads no. Then came the voting process.

"Who's for Alaska?" Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, my dad, and I raised our hands. When Jacob saw my hand rise, he raised his too. That made six for Alaska.

"Russia?" Esme, Alice, Carlisle, and my mom raised their hand. Four for Russia.

"Alaska it is." Carlisle concluded. I cleared my throat.

"So, what's going to happen to Jacob and me?" I asked.

"I'm coming with you." Jake spoke up before anyone else could. His face was completely serious, and I could tell that he wasn't going to change his mind.

"What about Billy?" my mom demanded. He didn't say anything at first, but after a while he sighed then opened his mouth to speak.

"I'll figure that out. It's not like we're leaving tomorrow, right? I've got time." He assured us. I didn't know what he had in mind, but it had better have been good.

* * *

**Sorry for the really stupid, abrupt ending. My bad.**

**If you want to give me some ideas for the story in a review, be my guest. I would greatly appreciate it, even if it sucked :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jacob's POV**

She hit the play button on the CD player, and the music slowly started to fill the room. I was sitting in the old rocking chair that used to be Bella's, and she smiled lovingly at me as she walked over to where I sat. She made herself comfortable on my lap, and I wrapped my arms around her protectively as I hummed along to the song quietly in her ear. She sighed, and I rested my head on hers as we rocked back and forth. Her hands caressed mine, and I took a deep breath, taking in her scent. She smelled lovely. Sweet, like the vampires, but not too strong. She was just right.

She twisted herself around to look at me, her dark brown eyes twinkling in the light of the lamp. I leaned in, and she willingly closed the space between us. Her lips were soft, and I held her face tenderly in my hand as I put a little more pressure into the kiss. She slung her arms around my neck in one of those swift, blink-of-an-eye vampire moves, which kind of turned me on to tell you the truth. The kisses that were slow and gentle at first became quick and fierce, and I was running out of oxygen. I pulled away to catch my breath, nuzzling my face into the crook of her neck, then running my nose along her jaw and back to her lips. My legs became antsy, and I wiggled in the chair trying to get comfortable, with no success. I slid my arm under Nessie for support as I carried her from the small wooden rocking chair to her bed.

I made sure to keep our lips connected as she slowly leaned back. I crawled on top of her, my hands pinned to the bed on either side of her body. Then, in one of her lightning-quick moves, she aggressively flipped me over on my back. She kneeled over top of me, straddling my lower half, as her hands started to fumble with the button of my jeans. My heart skipped a beat as I realized what she was trying to do. After all of this time, after all of the waiting, it was finally going to happen. We were both breathing heavily, and my hands shook as I frantically helped Nessie take off my pants. I was just about to kick the jeans off of my feet when there was a loud knock on the door. We both stopped in our tracks, complete shock on Ness' face. I rushed to put my jeans back on as Nessie straightened the bed back up and patted her hair into place. She cleared her throat.

"Come in." The door flew open. It was Emmett, and he was holding a baseball.

"Alice says there's gonna be thunder tonight. You up for a game?" He tossed the ball to Nessie, who caught it with one hand.

"Yeah!" her voice was enthusiastic. She threw the ball back to him.

"What about you, Wolf Man? Ya in?"

"Uhh, nah. I've got stuff to do." Nessie shot me a look of confusion.

"I need to figure out what I'm gonna do about my dad."

"Fine," he shrugged, "your loss."

Then he was gone. Nessie grabbed my hand and led me out the door and down the stairs. Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie were all ready to leave and were waiting by Emmett's jeep in the driveway when we got outside. It was lightly raining, and they all held umbrellas.

"Are you playing?" Carlisle asked Nessie.

"Yup." She replied as we made our way over to them.

"Jacob?" he asked.

"Oh, uh no."

"Good." Rosalie's smart mouth piped in, "I don't like the smell of wet dog."

"Rose!!" Esme gasped. I gave the blonde a good, long death glare. That's when the rest of the family came out.

"Hey, I'll see you later, Ness." She looked up at me, and I bent over to give her a kiss. She smiled at me as I brushed her already soaked hair out of her face and pecked her forehead.

"Everyone," I gave them all a nod of acknowledgement.

"Bye, Jacob!" Bella called from the arms of Edward.

"Bye." I waved, and then walked over toward the trees. I waited until I was out of sight before I slipped off my jeans. My whole body trembled, and I exploded into my werewolf self in a instant. I started to run back home when I heard the faint sound of someone humming an unrecognizable tune.

_What the hell?_ I thought. The humming stopped immediately.

_Jacob?_ The voice questioned, and I recognized it right away.

_Seth? Dude, is that you?_ My running slowed to a walk.

_Yeah! Jake, how are you man?_

_Umm, good, I guess._ I answered his dumb question. _What are you doing?_

_Oh, I was just bored, so I decided to wander around. What about you?_

_Coming back from Nessie's. _I accidentallylet my mind wander to the discussion at the table and me asking about my dad, and Seth saw everything. There was silence for a while until Seth chimed in.

J_ake! I just came up with the most awesome idea ever!!_ His enthusiasm killed me.

_Yeah?_ I was afraid to ask.

_Billy could come live with us! My mom and I'll take good care of him!_ That was actually a good idea, with all the space they had. Leah had moved out a couple of years ago to live with her then boyfriend. She had imprinted on some Texan when they were on vacation, and they've been together ever since. I think they're married now.

_Are you sure you're mom will be cool with it_? I wondered.

_Of course! I've just got to talk to her._ He reassured. I was just about home now; the porch light was visible just beyond the trees.

_Okay, you do that. I'll talk to my dad._ I thought as I shook the rain off of my fur. I morphed back to human and yanked on my soaked jeans, then made my way to the front door. Billy had left it unlocked, so I just walked right in.

"Jacob?" he called from the living room.

"Yeah."

"You're dripping all over the floor, boy!" he said when he saw me, "Go dry off."

I did as he told me and went to the bathroom. I wrung my hair out into the sink, wiped the water off of my body with the nearest towel, and changed into a pair of flannel pajama pants. When I came back out, the TV was on a commercial.

"How's Nessie? I haven't seen her in a while." My dad asked as I made myself comfy on the small couch.

"Fine."

"And Bella?"

"She's good, too." I cleared my throat. "Speaking of the Cullens…"

"Yeah, son?" his ancient eyes stared right through me, and I became nervous.

"They're planning to move." I spat it out.

"Hmm… where to?"

"Alaska." His facial expression kept straight as I said this, but his body language hinted at relief. He was relieved that there weren't going to be any more vampires in Forks. Even with all of my interaction with them, he was still a little uneasy. I almost chickened out at saying the rest, but I had to do it before the commercials ended, or I would lose his attention to the football game.

"I'm going with them." He didn't say anything, so I went on, "And I was thinking that you could move in with the Clearwaters, so you won't have to live alone."

"I guess I knew this day would come eventually." He sighed, "But I can't just barge into Sue's house."

"Oh, I already checked with Seth, and he said that they wouldn't mind." I reassured.

"I'll have to talk to Sue." He concluded. Just then a huge flash of lightning went off right outside the window, followed by a loud thunder that shook the house. I smiled to myself, wondering who was winning the game. I hoped it was Nessie. Billy was watching the TV intently, and rejoiced when his team got an interception. When he had settled down, he turned to look at me.

"What about the wedding?" he asked me.

"Umm, we haven't worked that out yet. But I'll let you know."

"Okay." He said, but he didn't sound satisfied.

"Hey, I'm kind of tired. I'm gonna go hit the sack." I stood up from the couch to head to my bedroom.

"Alright, son." He patted my arm in a fatherly fashion. "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks." I smiled at him, then kept walking. I hadn't noticed before, but my shoulders were tense. I let them fall back now, and I took a deep breath as my worries blew away. This was actually going to work.


	6. Chapter 6

Weeks passed. Carlisle had found us a house up in Ketchikan, Alaska, and everyone was gradually packing all of their belongings into cardboard boxes, including myself. It had been confirmed that Billy would live with the Clearwaters, and they had been preparing the house for his arrival.

We were well into November when the moving day came. I had already said my goodbyes to Jacob- he as going to stay back for a week or so until his dad was settled in. I sat in the backseat of my dad's car, staring blankly out the tinted window as we drove to the airport. The thick green walls of trees that lined both sides of the road slowly thinned out until they were no more, and the huge runways of the airport came into view just down a ways.

"Here we are." My mother reported from the front seat as we pulled into the crowded parking lot. We drove around to the entrance, and she and I got out, leaving dad to take care of the car. We walked in, and the overwhelming sound of hundreds of people hustling and bustling around flowed into my ears. This irritated me, but what was worse was the scent of the people's blood. I had never been around so many humans at once, and the burning in my throat was unbearable. I swallowed my spit to see if that would help, but it was no use. My eyes began to water and my knees grew weak as I tried to keep my cool. It was difficult; I couldn't just not breathe like the rest of my family. My mom looked at me with great concern, but I waved her on to go to the counter as I made myself comfortable in one of the many hard, plastic chairs. I put my hand over my mouth and closed my eyes to stay calm as I waited for the others to arrive. It seemed like forever when I heard a familiar sing-songy voice call my name, though it had only been a minute or two.

"Ness? What's wrong?" I opened my eyes to look up at Alice, but before I could say anything, my dad heard my thoughts.

"Get her out of here. Now." He commanded. Alice glanced up at him for a split second before she grabbed my arm and pulled me toward the door, leaving Edward and Jasper behind. We scurried past Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme, who had just come in. They all had confused looks spread across their faces as they watched us practically run out the door. I took in a deep breath of fresh air as soon as I was out there, and I noticed that my hands were shaking uncontrollably.

"Oh my God." Alice gasped as she watched my practically hyperventilate while trying to clean out the human smell that still lingered in my nostrils. She started to fish through her oversized purse, and pulled out a plastic purple water bottle which she then thrust at me.

"Try that." She told me as I examined the bottle. I finally decided to take a sip, and when the cold liquid filled my mouth, I immediately recognized the taste. It was blood. Human blood. She had gotten it from the blood bags that Carlisle kept handy. I hadn't had any since I was young, and it brought back memories.

"Don't drink it all now." She said as she pulled the bottle away from my mouth. I had been sucking on it feverishly, and I had no desire to stop.

"Keep it for the flight."

I nodded, and closed the bottle.

"Better?" she asked. I nodded again, not wanting to speak. Jasper came through the door and walked over to us, placing his hand on Alice's shoulder. I immediately felt less anxious.

"We are so sorry, Nessie. We figured that it wouldn't be so hard for you to cope since you're, you know, half…" he mouthed the last word as a family strolled past us.

"…vampire."

I shrugged.

"Yeah, me too. But I guess we were wrong." I finally spoke up, "But I've only been around a few humans at one time. There were so many…"

"I think you'll be better now that you've got that." Alice motioned toward the water bottle.

"Yeah," I agreed, "let's go."

Jasper looked a little uneasy as I marched past him and Alice to go back inside. He must have felt my confidence and worried that I would be wrong. When I walked through the door, though, the urge to go on a total rampage and kill them all had weakened, and the burning in my throat was a little less intense. I sat with the family and waited for our flight to be called, taking sips of the blood occasionally.

Finally, when I was just about fed up with waiting, the lady on the intercom announced that our flight was now boarding. I stuck the water bottle into my carry-on bag and made my way onto the plane. We were eventually seated, and everyone got the pleasure of sitting with their mate. Everyone, except me. I got stuck next to a smelly old lady who wouldn't shut up.

"And this is the newest addition to the family, Evelynn. She was born just this last April." The woman continued with the list of her 17 grandchildren. She showed me the last of the pictures in her wallet, then closed it up and placed it in her leather purse. I sighed out of relief that she had finally finished telling me her life story, then turned to look out the window.

"Yeah, I remember when little Evelynn was born." She started up again, "Her mother was in labor for 19 hours, the poor dear. Blah blah blah…"

I tuned her out and looked across the aisle and down on row to see Emmett silently laughing at my distress. _Help me!_ I mouthed, and he shook his head no. I glared at him and slunk down in my chair.

"You look tired, dear." The old woman told me.

"Maybe you should get some rest."

"Uh, yeah. I guess I am a little drained." Hmm, I wonder why.

"Well, you just try and get a little nap in. I won't bother you." She patted my hand the way grandmothers do, and I smiled at her out of politeness. I pulled my iPod out and stuck the things in my ears, then flipped through the list of artists until I got to Debussy. I had downloaded the songs off of my father's CD. I turned the music down until it was background noise, then rested my head against the window and closed my eyes.

Hours and hours went by, and the only thing that broke up the time was when we had to get off of one plane and onto another one to get to Ketchikan. It was early morning when we got to our destination, the sky was still dark. We followed Carlisle and Esme's car to the house, since they were the only ones who had been there before. It wasn't a very long drive until we pulled into the driveway of a large, 2 story house. I swung the car door open and stepped onto the pavement. The air was freezing, and I buttoned up my coat as I walked up the drive to the porch. It was dark inside until Carlisle flipped on the light switch.

"Your bedroom is in the basement." He pointed to the door across the room. I opened it up to find a flight of stairs leading down into blackness. I turned on the light and made my way down to the basement. There was a king-sized mattress on a beautiful wooden frame with no sheets, and boxes covering every other inch of the floor. I searched for the one that read "Nessie's Random Things" in sharpie, and when I found it I dug until I found my big fuzzy orange blanket. I wrapped myself in it and curled into a ball on the mattress, then finally let the depression consume me. I missed my Jacob, and I missed Forks. My eyes filled with tears at the thought of everything I left behind. Sure, I would see Jacob in a week, but that seemed like an eternity from now. I was homesick. The tears slowly dried on my cheeks and made my face itchy. I was just about to doze off when my phone started ringing.

…_I'm lost and I'm found, and I'm hungry like the wolf_

It was Jacob's ringtone. I just about flopped off the bed in excitement as I yanked the cell phone out of my pocket and pressed the button to accept the call.

"Ness?" he sweet voice questioned.

"Hey!" all of my problems blew away, and a wide grin spread across my face.

"How was your day?" he wondered.

"Fine." I lied. I didn't need to bring him into my sorrows.

"I miss you."

"Me too." My voice quivered as I tried to keep myself composed. The distance between us made me want to cry. He should've been there with me. We talked for about an hour, discussing the most irrelevant things. I personally could've cared less about what the topic was, as long as I got to hear Jacob's voice. Then I yawned.

"You tired?" he asked.

"A bit." I glanced at the clock on my phone's screen. "It's 4:30."

"Go to sleep, then. I'll talk to you later." He told me. I groaned.

"Alright. I love you."

"I love you more." He blew a kiss into the speaker. "G'night, I mean morning."

"Bye, Jake."

"Bye." I closed the phone then threw it on the floor. I felt a little happier inside as I cuddled up in my blankie and drifted into a peaceful slumber.

The whole day Saturday consisted of unpacking everything, which wasn't too enjoyable. I toured the rest of the house, making myself familiar with the layout. On the main floor was the large, cozy living room with a nice little fireplace, the kitchen, a bathroom, and Carlisle's new library/study room. Upstairs was another bathroom, Emmett and Rosalie's room, Jasper and Alice's room, and my mom and dad's room. Then there was my room in the basement with a little bathroom under the staircase. I was curious where Jacob would stay.

"With you, silly!" Alice answered like there was nothing to it, but I was rejoicing on the inside. I really did like the sound of that.

I had my room pretty much all set up, with exceptions to a few things, by the time nighttime came along. I slept unusually sound for the second night in my new home.


	7. Chapter 7

Then came Sunday. Carlisle already had us enrolled into the high school, and I was terrified for Monday to arrive. I had been taught at home in Forks because of my superhuman growth rate, so I knew everything I should. But the whole concept of actually going was scary. The people, the atmosphere, everything. Was I going to freak out at the number of humans like I did at the airport? I didn't know if I would be able to keep calm without my trusty bottle of blood.

I sat on the leather sofa, staring at the blazing flames in the fireplace and freaking out about tomorrow at the same time when Alice pranced in.

"Jasper and I are going hunting. You in?"

"Yes, definitely." I needed to distract my mind, even for a little bit.

"We did some researching, and there's this big space of wooded territory that's known to have a lot of wildlife." She informed me as we made our way to the car. Jasper was already waiting patiently in the driver's seat. I climbed into the back and Alice took shotgun, both shutting our doors at the same time. The 45 minute drive mostly consisted of Alice singing along to the radio in her high-pitched voice. Jasper and I would occasionally hum along if we knew the song, but we weren't even audible next to Alice, who was off in her own little world, belting out the lyrics. It was times like these that I understood why Jasper fell in love with her. He must just feed off of the happy-go-lucky vibes that she was constantly giving off. I couldn't feel her emotions, but even I felt five times happier when she was around.

We pulled off the road next to a thickly wooded area that looked like it continued forever, and we got out. I wandered by myself for awhile, keeping my ears open for that distinct sound of my victim, when I heard rustling further ahead. I ran to the spot, and when I could see it, I stopped.

There 30 feet away from me was a man hunched over a fallen moose. His head shot up suddenly, and I ran behind the nearest tree before he could turn to see me. My heart was practically leaping out of my chest as I hid, wondering if he knew I was there. I leaned to the left to look at the strange man, and I quit breathing when I met his blazing stare. In a flash he ran toward me and grabbed my throat. He pushed me against the tree so hard that it bent backward, and I struggled to breathe. His angry topaz eyes burned holes in me, and I let out a threatening hiss that was meant to send shivers down his spine. I pushed him back with all my might, then started running as fast as I could when I got free. I was too slow, though, and he caught up to me quickly, pushing me to the ground. He pinned me down to the grass, and I wriggled around to keep him from biting me. He slammed my head into the ground. I quit moving for just a second, but it was a second too long. He sunk his teeth into my neck, and I screamed in agony. This was it. I was going to die.

All of a sudden, the man was thrown off of me. It was Jasper. The man recovered quickly, getting into a crouching position, ready to fight. Jasper released a growl that ripped from deep in his throat. It was so menacing that even I got the chills, but the man kept his position. Then Alice joined Jasper, and he loosened up. They just kept staring at him with the most terrifying looks I have ever seen, and rumbling growl coming from both Alice and Jasper's chest. The man retreated.

"Nessie!" Alice gasped as she ran over to my side. I lifted my hand to my neck to touch the wound, and when I looked at it, there was blood smeared on my fingertips. My eyes widened with fear. Alice looked back at Jasper, who was keeping his distance

"I need your shirt." She told him. He slipped his jacket off, and then pulled his

t-shirt up and over this head, revealing his thin, pale body. His muscles were pretty well defined, and they flexed when he tossed the shirt over to Alice. He watched with wild eyes as Alice wrapped the t-shirt around my bloody neck. We didn't do anything to the bite itself because I knew that it wouldn't do me any harm.

I picked myself up off of the ground, holding my head in my hands. I had an awful headache.

"We should go." Jasper stated from where he stood. I shook my head.

"No. I'm not done hunting." No one said anything for a while. We all just stayed there, looking at each other. Then Alice piped in.

"Fine. We'll meet you at the car." She took Jasper by the waist and they left, leaving me to my work. It only took me about 5 minutes to finish up and head back to meet with the others. When I got there, I found Alice sitting on the hood of the car, her legs dangling off the edge. Jasper stood beside her, caressing her delicate little hand. He kissed her palm tenderly, and she grabbed the underneath of his chin, gently pulling his face to hers to return the favor. The moment was sweet, and it made me miss Jacob. I didn't want to interrupt them, but I had to. So I cleared my throat as I walked to the car. Jasper put both of his hands on Alice's hips, sliding her off of the hood and against his bare torso. He let her go to get into the car, and she stood there for a second, dazed, before she danced merrily to the other side and hopped in, and huge smile on her face.

I was already in the back, waiting to leave. I rested my forehead against the cold window as we cruised down the road, my mind going back and forth between Jacob and the painful burning from the bite that had spread to my whole body. It was subtle, but strong enough to know that it was there. My blood was tough enough that the venom would be killed by my super immune system, so I didn't worry. I untied the shirt from around my neck. Jsper noticed my movement and looked at me through the rearview mirror.

"How is it?" he asked. Alice turned her body to face me. She touched the wound with her icy fingers, and I twisted my head so she could get a good view.

"It's healed nicely. You're going to have a scar there, you know." I nodded. We were just about home now, and I was relieved when we finally pulled into the driveway. I threw the blood-stained shirt into the washing machine when I got in the house, then want to the living room. Emmett was already there when I walked in. He watched my make my way over to the couch and sit down next to him, then did a double take.

"Holy crap, Ness. Where'd you get this?" he pointed at the crescent-shaped scab on my neck.

"I was attacked." I stated bluntly. He examined it closely.

"By another vamp?"

"Yup."

"We're going to have to tell Carlisle. And everyone else for that matter."

"Tell me what?" Carlisle asked as he emerged from his room.

"There are others here." I informed him, "And they're like us, kind of."

Both pairs of eyes shot to one another, and then back at me.

"Huh?" One of Emmett's eyebrows was raised in confusion.

"Well, he was feeding on a moose, and his eyes were golden, lie yours." He shook his head in disbelief.

"Then why'd he attack you?"

"She probably caught him by surprise." Carlisle suggested, "Did you?"

I nodded yes.

"Well, I wouldn't worry about it now. I don't think that we'll be seeing him often." He advised. I sighed, and then looked at the clock. It was 5:20, just ten minutes before it was time for Jacob to call. We had arranged a designated time for him to call so I wouln't ever miss him. I looked back up at Carlisle.

"Yeah, it was probably just some… freak encounter." I shrugged to let him know that it wasn't a big deal. He nodded, and then left. I abandoned Emmett, leaving him on the couch to go to my room. Five minutes left. I laid on my stomach on the bed with my cell phone in my hand, watching the minutes count down. 4…3…2…1… and as if on cue, my phone started to ring.

…_and I'm hungry like the wolf_

The phone was open and at my ear immediately.

"Jake!" I exclaimed.

"Nessie!" he was just as enthusiastic. "Guess what?"

"What?" I was curious to find out.

"My dad is all ready to move in tomorrow, so I might be able to make it in to Ketchikan by Tuesday!"

"Really?! Yay!!"

"I miss you so much, Ness."

"Me too."

"So, how was your day?" he switched the subject. _Oh, I was just mauled by a psycho vampire, is all._

"Boring." I fibbed. We talked about nothing for an hour and a half. The weather, new movies, how I had to go to school tomorrow, and everything else of the sort.

"I've got to go." Jacob complained, "I promised that I'd make dinner tonight."

"Ha! Good luck with that!" I wished him luck, because I knew that his cooking skills were that of a five-year-old.

"Relax, it's just going to be Easy Mac." He reassured me.

"Oh, good. Well, you better get a move on. You don't want Billy to starve."

"Yeah. I'll talk to you later. Love you, Ness."

"Love you, too. Bye." I closed my phone, then looked across the room to see my new book bag propped up against the wall. I sighed, and then proceeded to get ready for my soon-to-be first day of school.


	8. Chapter 8

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

I groaned and rolled over to look at my digital clock. 7:00 am. I sighed and sat up on my bed, stretching my arms as far out as they would go. I tried to swing my legs off over the side of the bed, but they wouldn't move; I was completely tangled in the sheets. I squirmed and struggled to free myself, and at last I was out of my trap and standing on the floor. My vision went black for a couple seconds and my head spun as a result of standing up too fast, and I held my head in my hands to steady myself. After I recovered, I made my way to the bathroom. Showering, brushing my teeth, and all the rest of my beautifying procedure took me about 45 minutes, and all the while I was distracting my mind, or at least trying to, with a song. This is because every time my thoughts wandered to school, my stomach would churn. I yanked on a pair of my favorite skinny jeans, and a tight graphic hoodie that looked like a gangster had got a hold of it and tagged the thing. It was 7:50 by the time I climbed the stairs to the first floor.

"You ready?" I heard a deep, burly voice ask me as I stepped out into the light of the morning. I looked over to see Emmett slipping on his tennis shoes.

"No." I stated bluntly, and sighed.

"Eh, come one. It's gonna be fun." He encouraged.

"Mmm." I moaned and I grabbed my black high-top converse off of the hardwood floor to put them on. Alice glided down the staircase two steps at a time, Jasper following close behind her.

"I'm so excited!" she exclaimed. She wore a navy blue sweater-dress that had short sleeves and a loose turtle neck. Her legs were covered with dark tights, and she wore flats. She looked magnificently elegant, and it didn't help with Jasper next to her in his white button-down shirt and patent leather shoes. I suddenly felt insignificant in my hoodie. Well, at least Jasper was wearing jeans.

"Jeez, Alice. Aren't you a little overdressed?" I asked her.

"You're always supposed to dress nice on your first day of school, silly!"

"Ahh, young Renesmee," Emmett played along, "You've so much to learn."

He laughed, and I joined in. My mother and father came down the staircase next, hand in hand. When my mom saw me, she smiled.

"Are you ready for your first day of school?" she asked. I didn't have time to answer before she continued talking.

"Okay, we need to go over a few things. The family story is this: Rosalie and Jasper are twins. You are my sister, and we are all the adopted children of Carlisle and Esme. You must not, under any circumstances, reveal our true identity. Do you hear me?"

I nodded.

"Good. And you might want to take that off." She pointed to my engagement ring.

"Normal high-schoolers aren't engaged, let alone married." I slipped the ring off of my finger, and the place that it had occupied suddenly felt naked. I hadn't ever taken the ring off before, and I didn't like it.

"Let's go." Rosalie came out of nowhere. Everyone grabbed their jackets and followed her out the door. I slipped my ring into my jacket pocket and zipped it up to keep the ring secure. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper rode in one car together, while my mom, dad, and I took another. I watched the scenery speed by me as we drove down the road.

We only took about 10 minutes to get to the school. The building was larger than I had expected, and the sign that read Ketchikan High School intimidated me. Goosebumps grew on my arms as we made our way to the student parking. Some people stared as we drove past them, and I was feeling rather uncomfortable by the time we found a parking place. We got out of the car, and I looked around to find where the others had parked. They were only a few spaces down, and I speed walked to where they were, not making eye contact with anyone. I met up with them, and we walked to the doors in a group. Kids that were talking in their little circle of friends turned to watch us, and I couldn't help but look back at them. Some quickly averted their eyes, while others kept staring. By the time I got into the building, I could feel the heat of my extremely flushed cheeks.

The main office was right next to the entrance, and I was glad to escape the stares for at least a little bit. There at the front desk was a chubby old woman with grey hair and wrinkles covering every inch of her face. Her eyes lit up as she smiled at us.

"Well, you must be the new kids!" she stood up with a stack of papers in her hands.

"Uh, yes. But how did you know?" my dad asked.

"We've never had a group of newbies this large, so you had to be it. Now, which one of you is Rosalie?" she asked. Rosalie stepped forward.

"I am." The woman handed a piece of paper to her, which I was assuming was a class schedule.

"Isabella?" she called. My mom waved, and was handed a schedule.

"Jasper?" she went down the list, and when she got to my name, she stopped.

"Re… Renes…" she tried.

"Renesmee. Like Ren-ez-may. But you can call me Nessie." I helped her.

"Nessie. Cute!" she commented as she handed me the paper. Then we were sent out to our doom. I looked at the first class: Geography, room 205. I sighed, and then scanned the vicinity for a map. Nothing.

There were a group of kids leaning against some lockers, talking. I approached them and tapped the shoulder of the guy who had his back to me. He spun around, and I froze. His eyes, liquid topaz, stared into mine. His short, platinum blond hair framed his strong jaw perfectly, and it was all too familiar. Those same jaws had been chomping on my neck just a few days before; those eyes had been stabbing at my soul.

"Yes?" he asked. His tone was unexpectedly nice, though his forehead creased in a way that said I've seen you before.

"Umm," I regained my voice. "Do you know where room 205 is? I'm new here."

"Up those stairs." He pointed, "It's like the second of third room to the left."

"Thanks." I coughed, and then turned to leave. I tried not to sprint up the stairs as my heart filled with complete terror. Goosebumps rose on my arms, and my hands were shaking as I turned the doorknob to room 205.

The bell rang as I walked inside, and the teacher rushed over to me, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Class, we've got a new student. This is…" he paused, waiting for me to fill in the blank.

"Nessie." I finished the sentence, skimming the faces of everyone who was looking up at me.

"Well, Nessie, you can sit right over there next to Zoe." He pointed to a girl that had her face buried in a book. She glanced up at the sound of her name, her eyes caked with eyeliner. Her hair was black and had purple streaks placed randomly in it. I sighed, and made my way over to the empty desk next to her.

The class drug on, and all we did was learn about tributaries, peninsulas, and things of that nature. I occupied myself with the things that had been carved into the desk. According to the carvings, Josh loved Gabby, Michelle loved Derek, and Cole loved Sarah. There were some other random lines that were scratched into the desk, and I found pictures in them to pass the time. I had found a rabbit, smiley face, house, jackhammer, clarinet, horse, lighthouse, and sock by the time the bell rang.

"Hey, Zoe? Do you know where room…" I looked at the schedule, "117 is?"

She directed me to the next class, and I found it quickly. I sat down in an empty seat, away from the others, but it wasn't long before a tall, brunette boy approached me. He had bright green eyes, high cheek bones, and perfect teeth. His hair reminded me of my dad's; perfect disarray, except shorter. He was pretty muscular, and overall an attractive guy… for a human. He took the seat next to my, giving me a friendly smile that was flawlessly straight and white.

"Hey," he said, extending his hand toward me. I shook it, and then placed my hand back in my lap.

"I'm Dylan."

"Nessie." I told him.

"Is Nessie short for something?" he wondered.

"Renesmee."

"Wow, I think I'll stick with Nessie." He laughed, and I joined in.

"So, where'd you come from, Nessie?"

"Forks. Washington." I informed him. He nodded, and the bell rang for class to start. I looked up at the front of the classroom, and noticed that some girls were turned backward, watching me and Dylan. They quickly turned back when I saw them, just as the teacher walked in the door.

The rest of the first half of the day went by rather smoothly, and I was relieved when it was lunch time. I followed the crowd of people migrating through the halls, assuming that they were going to the cafeteria. When I got there, I looked around to find my family. Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper were already at the round table, sitting and talking. I pushed my way through the people, finally reaching the table. I pulled out a chair and sat down.

"Hey, little freshman, what are you doing sitting here?" Emmett demanded.

"Huh?" I was baffled.

"This is a sophomore only table." He told me. I sat there, shocked, until his mouth pulled into a grin.

"Just kidding." He and Rosalie laughed. I looked over at Jasper, whose face was completely straight. His eyes flashed to my face, then back behind me. I turned around to see Alice skipping toward us with mom and dad close behind, hand in hand. They joined us at the table.

"So," Emmett spoke to my dad, "we going to play?"

"Yeah, sure," he replied with a sly grin.

"Play?" mom asked, just as confused as I was.

"It's this game," Rosalie answered, flipping her hair behind her shoulders. "Edward eavesdrops on people's thoughts, trying to find some that are about us. It can be quite… amusing."

She smiled over at my dad, who smiled back.

"Go!" Alice chimed excitedly. We all sat there, watching my father's face intently. He stayed still for a while, and then he pointed to Emmett.

"He's sooo hot!" dad repeated the thought, emphasizing the so.

He pointed to Alice.

"God, look at her outfit. They must be, like, rich." Alice giggled.

He pointed to Rosalie.

"I'd tap that." Emmett's jaw dropped, and his hands clenched into fists, but he didn't say anything. He just put his arm tight around Rosalie and looked around the cafeteria protectively. Then my dad pointed to me.

"I wonder if she's single." I blushed, and looked around just in time to see a nerdy blonde girl trip over herself as she walked by me. The tray in her hands flew, and I shot my hands out to catch the food before it hit the floor in a second. I heard my whole family gasp in shock, and I froze. I scanned the area to see is there were any witnesses. The nerd was too busy picking up her glasses to notice, and everyone else was eating. Everyone, except the platinum blond vampire, who stood up and started to walk over to the table when we made eye contact. I quickly handed the tray to the girl, and turned back in my seat to sit at the table. My whole family looked at me, astonished. I could feel my heart beating 100 times faster as I awaited his arrival. He stopped and stood next to where I sat, and everyone at the table looked up at him. He looked back at us, and he seemed a little intimidated as he recognized Alice and Jasper, realizing what our family was.

"We need to talk." He put his hand on my shoulder, and I glanced at my parents. They both looked concerned. I stood up and followed him as he walked out the doors of the cafeteria. Then he spun around to face me.

"What ARE you?" his eyebrows curved, wrinkling his forehead.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Well, you're definitely not human!" he kept the volume down to not attract attention.

"No…"

"And you're not a vampire." He continued, scratching his head. "I bit you, and you're just the same as before. Why?"

"Oh, so you DO remember me!" He kept still, waiting for an answer. I sighed.

"I'm half and half." I explained.

"Like a hybrid?"

I nodded.

"Interesting." He pondered this for a moment. "Well, I'm very sorry for attacking you. You see, I was caught off guard, and…"

"Yeah," I cut him off, "that's what I figured.

"Well, I hope that your coven and mine can live peacefully." He held out his hand and I shook it.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Nessie," I told him. "Yours?"

"Oliver." We walking back into the cafeteria, and my whole family stared as he want back to his table, and I want back to mine.

"It's all cool." I assured them, and they loosened up. I took a deep breath and glanced over to where Oliver sat, catching his stare before he quickly looked away.


	9. Chapter 9

**Is it just me or is there a lot of dialogue in this one? I don't know... eh whatever. Enjoy!**

* * *

The second half of the school day went by quicker than the first, and before I knew it, it was the last class of the day: study hall. I walked into the room, and noticed that it was rather large, and that there were tables instead of desks. A few kids were already in there, and I took a seat at one of the empty tables.

"Hey, Nessie!" I heard someone call. I twisted around to see Dylan walking toward my table with two girls by his side. One was very tan, but it looked natural, like she was born with it. She had straight, shoulder length hair that was a chestnut brown, and dark blue eyes. The other was almost as short as Alice, though I think she had an inch or two on my little aunt. Her face was freckled and she had strawberry blonde hair that fell in loose curls down to her chin. They all took a seat across from me at the table.

"Hey, Dylan." I greeted him. I was glad that I remembered his name.

"This is Autumn, and Grace." He introduced them to me.

"Hi." They both said at the same time. The only thing that told me who was who was the little necklace that the short one was wearing with a small "G" charm on it. That must have been Grace.

All three of them stared at the chair next to me as someone sat down. I turned my head to see Oliver smiling at me.

"Nessie, hi!" he looked at the others, "Dylan, Autumn, Grace."

They smiled back awkwardly, and I guessed that they normally didn't sit with each other.

"Oliver, you're in this class?" I asked. He nodded as the teacher walking by us stopped, noticing me.

"Who are you?" she questioned.

"Renesmee Cullen." I gave her my full name as she checked the attendance list.

"Okay. Well, Renesmee, I don't know how your old school did study hall, but in here there is no talking. And you may listen to your music as you work." She gave me the rules, and then walked on. I pulled out my iPod and my math homework, then got to work.

_You're going to see a guy in a yellow poncho. His name is Hank. He'll take you to the whopper lair _said Dane Cook through my headphones. I laughed out loud at his joke, and everyone looked up from their work to see what was wrong with me. I waved them away, but Oliver grabbed my iPod to check was I was listening to.

"May I?" he whispered. I handed him one of my ear buds, then went back to my equations.

I laughed when Dane Cook started to talk about the Kool-Aid man, and so did Oliver. We both looked at each other, continuing to giggle in silence. This went on for the rest of the period. We walked together down the hallway, asking each other more personal questions, learning more about our covens. He said that he lived with a female named Maxine, but she wasn't his mate. I told him about Carlisle and Esme, the only ones he hadn't seen. I didn't mention Jacob.

"See you tomorrow." He said as we parted ways in the parking lot. I watched him mount a shiny new Harley and kick it to life as I walked to the car. My mom and dad were already there, waiting. The others had left for home.

"About time." My impatient father commented as I arrived.

"I'm sorry Edward, Bella." I kept up the brother-sister act as I climbed into the backseat. The trip home took less time than the trip to the school did, since dad knew where he was going and could drive even faster. We got home in no time.

I threw my book bag into the corner of my room and pulled my cell phone out of my pocket. My finger flew over to the number one, my speed dial for Jacob.

"Hey, babe!" he picked up at the first ring. Hearing his voice reminded me of how badly I missed him, and I could feel it ripping at the emptiness of my heart.

"Hi, Nessie!!" I heard Seth's voice call in the background. I giggled.

"So, how was your first day of school?" he asked.

"Eh, it was fine." I told him.

"Make any friends?"

"Yeah, I guess. They're more like acquaintances." I left out specifics.

"I can't wait to see you tomorrow," he told me, "I miss you so much."

"Hmm… and maybe we could celebrate your arrival." I suggested with only one thing in mind.

"I like the sound of that." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"The sound of what?" Nosy Seth asked in the background.

"Nothing." Jacob lied. I laughed to myself.

"I'll be there by the time you get home from school, you know." He informed.

"Really?" I was eager, "Did you know that we share a room?"

"Yes, dear. You've told me many times."

"That's because I'm excited."

"Me too." Silence.

"I love you." I said out of the blue.

"I love you, too." He responded.

"I know."

"No," Jacob told me, "You don't know."

"Fine then," I smiled, "Show me."

"Tomorrow." He promised. I sighed.

"I've got homework to do."

"Didn't you do it in study hall?"

"Some, but I was distracted."

"Okay, then. I'll let you go." Jacob sighed.

"Bye, Jake. I love you." I repeated.

"I love you, too, Ness. Bye." Then we hung up.

That night went by super slow. I couldn't sleep with the anticipation of seeing Jacob, so I tossed and turned in my sheets for eight hours until my alarm clock went off. I couldn't stop thinking about him, and I had to be extra careful of keeping the thoughts clean around my dad. That was the last thing I would have wanted him to hear!

I walked into the school building that morning and saw Oliver standing where he was yesterday against the lockers and assumed that was his usual hand out area. I casually joined the group.

"Hey, Oliver."

"Hey guys, this is Nessie." He welcomed me into their conversation, introducing me to the two guys he was with. One I recognized from my English class, whose name was Tristan. The other said his name was Jude.

"Hmm, Jude. Kind of like that Beatles song?" I asked, trying to be somewhat funny.

"Yeah, like I haven't heard that one before." He said sarcastically. I suddenly felt stupid.

"I've got to get to class. I'll see you later." I said to Oliver.

"Hey, why don't you some sit at my lunch table today?" he asked me.

"Why don't you come sit at mine?" I suggested.

"Fine. See you then." I heard him call after me as I disappeared into the crowd of people and went up the stairs. The classes went by even slower than yesterday as I counted down the minutes until I saw Jacob. I was so distracted by the thought of Jacob, in fact, that I had totally forgot that Oliver was going to sit at our lunch table. So I was a little confused at first when I saw him sitting there until the light bulb in my head finally clicked on. It was just him and Jasper at the table when I got there, and Jasper gave me a look that asked _Why is he here?_

"I invited Oliver to sit with us today, if you don't mind." I told him as I sat down. He cleared his throat.

"Why, not at all." He said, letting a little bit of his southern gentleman politeness shine through, then went back to his blank stare that hardly ever left his face at school. It wasn't long before the rest of them arrived at the table. Pretty soon, everyone else got to the table. Oliver introduced himself, and we all got into talking about our true lives. It was all really natural, for vampires.

"Yes." Edward answered Alice's unspoken question. We were all used to this, except Oliver.

"What was that all about?" he asked me.

"Oh, he can read minds." I shrugged it off like it was nothing.

"Like a super power?"

"More like a super nuisance." I whispered, but I knew that my dad had heard.

"Yeah, and I can see the future!" Alice added, not wanting to be left out.

"Cool." Oliver went off in thought, "Do you have a power?"

I debated whether I should show him or not, then finally placed my hand lightly to his face. I showed him a meaningless memory of me doing homework last night, and he gasped. I pulled away after the image had ended, and his eyes were wide in awe.

"Can you read other people's thoughts, too? Like take other people's memories or whatever?" he wondered.

"No." I said, "I mean, I don't think so. I've never tried."

"Try it. Right now." He told me, "Here, I'll think of… five minutes ago. If you see it, then we'll know."

He closed his eyes, complete concentration on his face. I sat there, looking at him. He opened his eyes.

"Well, come on! Touch my face!" he closed his eyes again. I hesitated, and then placed my fingers against his cheek, closing my eyes, also. At first I didn't know what to do, so I just stayed like that. Then I got an idea.

When I showed people my thoughts, it kind of felt like I was pushing energy from me, through my fingers, and to the other person. I had never really noticed it, though, probably because I had been doing it ever since I was born. So, instead, I tried pulling. I could sense an energy inside of Oliver that was a like a ball floating around in his mind, but I couldn't see it. I put my whole self into reaching out and grabbing the ball with the energy that was in me. At first it wouldn't budge, so I pulled harder. It slowly started to slide out of his mind, and I could feel it at my fingertips. The energy I was putting into this started to quickly drain, and I was suddenly exhausted. I used my last burst of force to grab the ball of Oliver's energy, and transfer it into my mind. The image suddenly clicked on in my mind like a television set, and I could see Emmett and Rosalie pulling chairs out from under the table. Then the "camera" of Oliver's view turned to the right, and I could see myself sitting at the table. Did I really look like that? I didn't get a chance to see anymore before the sting of an awful headache broke the vision.

"Ahh," I moaned as the picture vanished. The last thing I remember is my head slamming against the table before I blacked out.

* * *

**Ohh I'm so excited to write chapter 10, you don't even know!! This story is gonna get intense... :) I'm pretty sure I know what I'm doing now, but if you would like to give me more ideas for the story, I would love you forever!! Cause even if I don't like your idea, it might spark an idea of my own, and that would just be SUPER! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you, Dariana Hart, for your contribution to my story. I would say specifically where, but then it would ruin the first half of the chapter for everyone! So just read :)**

* * *

I plummeted down toward the earth at an alarmingly fast speed, even for me. This was it; I was going to die. The end of Renesmee Carlie Cullen. I opened my mouth to scream, but there was no noise. The ground came closer and closer until suddenly BAM!

My eyes flew open, and I sat straight up. My heart was racing frantically as I rested there on the leather sofa in my family room. Carlisle, who was across the room, noticed I had awakened and rushed to my side.

"How do you feel?" he asked me, examining my face.

"Good, I guess." I said as he pulled out a small light. He held out in pointer finger for me to look at as he shined the light right into my eye.

"Wait, what happened?" I wondered, some memory of the incident coming back to me.

"You passed out. The school wanted to send you to the hospital, but Edward called me to come bring you home instead." Ahh, yes. I remember now. I stayed silent as Carlisle checked my vital signs.

"Well, you seem fine." He concluded, "What were you doing that made you faint in the first place?"

"I found a new side to my gift today." I explained, "Not only can I show people what I'm thinking, but I can see what they're thinking, too."

"A little like Edward, isn't it?" he pondered this for a second, "Maybe it has to do with genetics."

I shrugged.

"Kind of like how I inherited his good looks?" I suggested, and he laughed. I looked at the clock hanging on the wall. It was way past the time that school ended.

"Are the others home yet?" I asked.

"Yes. They have been for a while."

"Where's Jacob?" He would have been here by now.

"I don't know. He hasn't shown up yet." A pang of disappointment teased at my heart when he said this.

"Eh, maybe he's just late." I said as I stood up from the couch. I took a measly three steps before my legs grew weary and my knees gave out. I fell to the floor, weak.

"Maybe you should stay put for a while." Carlisle told me as he held his hand out to me. I grabbed it, and he pulled me back up to my feet.

"Could you at least take me to my room?" I requested. He agreed, and lifted me into his cold, granite arms. I felt like a baby as he cradled me while descending the stairs. He placed me gingerly on the bed, and I smiled up at him gratefully.

"Thanks."

"Rest up. Once you have enough energy, I would suggest that you go hunting to completely renew your strength." He advised. I nodded.

Then I was alone. For five minutes I laid there looking at the ceiling before I rolled over to get my cell phone off of my night stand. I rubbed at my neck as I waited for Jacob to pick up. All of a sudden, there was a rustling on the other end of the line.

"Yellow?"

"Jacob? Where are you?" I asked, more concerned than anything.

"Oh, Nessie! There was a horrible ice storm last night. They totally closed the airport!" he complained.

"What?! When are you going to get here, then?"

"I can't make until Sunday, Ness." He said. My heart dropped to my stomach, and I didn't say anything.

"I'm so sorry." He apologized.

"It's not your fault. You can't control the weather."

"This is like torture, staying away from you for so long." My eyes filled with tears at hearing him say that. One, because it hurt me to have him tortured. Two, because it tortured me also. We talked for almost two hours about nothing, like usual, but were interrupted when my mom came down the stairs with something in her hands.

"Carlisle wanted you to take this for your head." She handed me a small pill. My head was a little sore, probably from it slamming against the table. I didn't know how Carlisle had known that my head hurt, but I was happy for the pill and swallowed it with ease.

"He also said that it might make you a little drowsy." She added at she brushed my hair back behind my ears and kissed my forehead, "I don't think you should go to school tomorrow."

"Fine." I agreed. She started to head back up the stairs.

"Tell Carlisle I really appreciate his… kindness." I tried to find the right word as I called after her, and then went back to my conversation with Jacob. It wasn't even 15 minutes before I was fighting to stay conscious, so we hung up and I got a good night's rest.

Wednesday was really slow, and it only consisted of me sitting on the couch watching TV and a very short hinting trip to help me get through the next couple of days. The rest of the week went by boringly, but Oliver was there to help brighten it up a little bit. He had been accepted into the circle of trust, and we had become pretty close for only knowing each other for 5-ish days. Esme suggested inviting them over to the house on Saturday, so that's what we did.

I had just come home from another hunting trip on Saturday with Emmett, my mom, and Rosalie when the doorbell rang. It was Oliver. Standing next to him was a very tall, skinny woman with beautifully shiny, black hair that ran down her back. She had big eyes, long eyelashes, and full lips that created a very pretty face. This must have been Maxine.

"Oliver, hey!" I patted his back as he walked in the door.

"This is Maxine." He introduced her to me. I held out my hand, and she went to grab it. When her cold fingers touched my warm hand, she jumped.

"Well, you must be the hybrid Oliver has been talking about." She said as she shook my hand.

"Uh, yeah. But I prefer to be called Nessie." I was a little bothered by her comment, but I shrugged it off. Everyone else had gathered by the door, now, and they greeted our guests. Maxine went with Esme and Carlisle to talk in the kitchen, while the rest of us stayed in the living room.

"So, have you worked any more on your power?" Oliver asked me.

"No," Emmett cut in before I could say anything, "She's too afraid."

"No I am not!" I said defensively. Emmett snickered, and I stood up with a menacing look in my eye, trying to scare him off. I knew there was no chance, though.

"Let's play nice, children." My mom interrupted. Alice giggled, which made Jasper crack a grin. I slumped back onto the couch.

"I mean," I turned to Oliver, "I've wanted to try, it's just that I haven't had the opportunity."

"I say you try it again." Rosalie encouraged.

"Okay…" I looked around, "So we have any volunteers?"

Alice raced over to where I was in an instant, a bright smile on her face. Of course. I placed my hand delicately on her face. She closed her eyes, and I closed mine. I could sense her ball of energy, just like I had with Oliver, and I could wrap my mind around it easier than before. It slipped almost effortlessly into my grasp, and I had it at the tips of my fingers before I knew it. I took a deep breath, and then transferred the energy from Alice's cheek into my hand. It zipped up my arm and to my eyes, and the image flashed on. It was her room, and I had a clear shot of the door. The knob turned, and Jasper walked through the door with wet hair and nothing but a towel wrapped around his lower half, like he had just gotten out of the shower. He sported a sly grin as he walked toward me, and his hands slowly moved down to slip the towel off of his body.

"ALICE!!" I screamed, and the image flicked off. I rubbed at my eyes in disgust, trying to wipe away what I had just seen.

"Sorry!" the look on her face was pure horror. "I was just looking into the future, and I guess that's what I got…"

"Eww, eww, eww, EWW!!" I trembled. I'm sure if Alice could have blushed, her face would have been a brilliant shade of crimson.

"HEY!" Oliver yelled, breaking up the chaos, "Nessie, how do you feel?"

"What do you mean how do I feel? I almost saw my uncle's…" I cut off the sentence and shuddered. Jasper's eyes got wide, and he grabbed Alice's arm, whispering something nervously in her ear that I thought was _What did she see?_

"You're not light headed or anything?" he asked.

"No…" I said, suddenly realizing where he was getting at. "Cool!"

I ran over to Oliver, and he stood up so I could squeeze him in an excited, bone-crushing embrace. I was used to the cold, marble hug of a vampire, thanks to Alice, who hugged me quite often, and my mom and dad. But Oliver's body became tense when I wrapped my two warm arms around him. Apparently he wasn't used to non-vamp interaction. I pulled away and gave him a bright smile, and he smiled back before his face twisted into a look of disgust, like he had smelled something totally repulsive. Someone cleared their throat loudly, and I turned out of Oliver's grasp to see Jacob standing in the doorway with a dozen roses in his hands.

* * *

**SNAP! I'll start writing chapter 11 tomorrow, and have it up asap! It's going to be intense! Oh, and PS-I'd like to say thank you to my friend, Erica, who has given a good contribution of ideas for me to use (or not use)! ****I can't wait to see your braceless face!! Haha**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! Merry Christmas/Hanukkah/Kwanza/Festivus everyone!! I hope you had a great holiday, full of magic and happiness!! I would like to apologize right now for the sucky chapter. I don't think it's up to par with all the rest, but everyone was like, "Post the next chapter, or I'm going to die!" I didn't wan't anyone to die, so I just came up with something. It's hard to write when you're on holiday, though! All of the brain power from school totally dies off, and I'm left with mush in my head!! Haha**

* * *

It was times like these that I wished Alice could see Jacob's future. It would have been much more useful to have seen this than what fun activities she had planned for tonight.

At first I had hardly recognized Jacob because he had his hair cut short. Like, normal boy short. I took a look at him, and saw how amazingly hot it was. I liked it. Jacob stared at Oliver with confusion, and I felt a little awkward as I pranced over to meet him. That all vanished, though, when he looked into my eyes. He wrapped his free arm around me, pulling me close.

"Surprise!" he half-cheered as he handed me the roses. Once his hand was empty, he used it to hide his mouth as he whispered into my ear.

"Ness, who is that?" he asked. His sweet voice made my heart do a back flip, and I had almost forgotten what he had asked.

"That, hon, is Oliver." I whispered back. He looked over to Oliver, who was right where I had left him.

"You're a vamp?" Jacob asked him. Oliver nodded.

"Yes, and you are?"

"I am Jacob, Nessie's fiancée." He said before he pulled my face to his and laid a rough kiss on my lips, keeping his eyes on Oliver the whole time. I could feel the jealous vibes radiating off of Jacob as he held me.

"Umm…" Oliver scratched his head.

"He's a werewolf." My dad answered his thought.

"Ahh."

I turned and looked up at Jacob, and he looked back down at me. The way he did it, though, was like he was staring at the only girl in the world.

"I thought you weren't going to be here until tomorrow." I said as I intertwined our fingers.

"Yeah." He said as I pulled him to the kitchen to find a vase for the flowers. "Well, I could always go away if you want me to."

I stopped in my tracks and spun around.

"No." I wrapped my arms around his waist. He hugged me back, and my face was completely buried in his warm chest.

"I will never want that." I kept my kung-fu grip on him, and we both just stood there in each other's arms.

"I missed you so much." He told me as I took my face out of his chest to gaze up at him. He placed his hand on the back of my neck and pressed his lips lightly to my forehead, making my insides melt with joy. I placed my hand back in his, and we continued our journey to get the vase.

Esme, Carlisle, and Maxine were all standing around the island counter talking when we entered the kitchen. I saw Maxine crinkle her nose when she got a whiff of Jacob, but she didn't say anything.

"Jacob! What a nice surprise!" Esme chirped, "We weren't expecting you until tomorrow!"

"It's nice to see you, too, Esme." Jacob replied with a nod of acknowledgement while I opened up a nearby cabinet. Inside on the shelf was a beautiful glass vase. I grabbed it and filled it with water, then stuck the flowers in.

"Well, aren't those gorgeous?" Esme commented on the roses.

"Yup." I agreed, "Jake got them for me."

"Good man." Carlisle praised, and I smiled up at my Jacob.

"You want to help me unpack?" he placed his hand on my shoulder as I set the vase on the dinging room table. I turned back to him.

"Of course." I said as he brushed the hair out of my face and tucked it behind my ears. Everyone watched us as Jacob and I walked through the living room and out the front door. His car was parked along the curb, and we cut through the grass to get to it quicker. The trunk had already been unlocked, so I opened it up and reached in to get one of the suitcases.

I jumped when I felt Jacob's hands grab my waist. His soft lips pressed against the back of my neck, then started to climb up and around to my jaw. I let go of the suitcase, leaving it in the trunk, and twisted slowly to face Jacob. His lips finally touched mine in a tender kiss that lasted abnormally long, yet was still too short for my liking. I went in for a second helping as he grabbed my waist and pulled me against him, then a third and fourth. Then I just left him hold me as I nuzzled myself against his body. I could feel the beat of his heart, and our breathing became synchronized as we stood there, motionless. He finally let me go after a while, and grabbed the luggage that had been waiting patiently in the trunk. I took his black Adidas duffel bad that was also in there, and closed the trunk.

I pulled the front door shut with my foot as I made my way inside.

"Down those stairs." I motioned toward our room with a nod. I saw Jacob glance at Oliver, and they made a split-second of eye contact before they both averted their eyes. They way they did this, though, worried me, but I shrugged it away as I followed Jacob down the steps.

"So, that guy…" Jacob started as he dropped his suitcase onto the bed and unzipped it. He yanked t-shirt after t-shirt out of the bag and created a pile of unfolded clothing on the floor.

"You mean Oliver?"

"Yeah," he cleared his throat, "I don't know about him."

"Huh?" I asked.

"I don't think I like him."

"Why?" I looked up into his eyes, "Just because you caught me hugging him?"

"No! Why would you think that?" he wondered.

"Well," I stared at the ground, partly out of embarrassment, "I know how protective you are of me…"

"Hmm." He mumbled, bothered. He turned back to the clothing and continued to unpack. I picked up one of the shirts from the pile and folded it neatly on the bed.

"He just doesn't give me a good vibe, is all." Jacob sighed as he started to help me fold the clothes.

"Well, I'm not asking you to be friends." I told him.

"So you think you're friends?" he asked me. I didn't like his tone. "You've only known this guy for what, a week? That's not possible."

I avoided his stare as I grabbed some more clothes from the pile to fold. He sighed.

"Just… be careful around this guy, Ness. I don't think he's all what he's cracked up to be." He put his arm around my waist, pulling me close to him. All of the negativity that had filled the room suddenly evaporated.

"Okay," I agreed as he pecked my cheek. "I'll be careful just for you. But you've got to play nice with him, too."

He groaned.

"Fine. For you." He said before I gave him a kiss of relief. We finished folding the rest of his clothes, and placed them in the designated dresser drawers.

"Let's go interact with the vampires." I told Jacob as I grabbed his hand. We went up the stairs to find everyone exactly where we left them. I took a seat on the floor by Emmett and Rosalie, who were on the couch, and Jacob sat down beside me. Oliver was telling some kind of story, and everyone was laughing. I decided not to ask and just try and catch up on my own.

"And when was this?" my dad asked.

"Oh, back around… 1892, I think." Oliver answered. I looked around at everyone out of boredom. They were all watching Oliver intently. Alice was sitting on Jasper's lap on the couch, Jasper resting his chin on her shoulder, his hands around her waist. This normally wouldn't have bothered me, but after the incident that scarred me for eternity, I shuddered. Both Alice and Jasper looked over at me at the same time, like they sensed that they were being watched, and quickly looked away when they made eye contact with me. I sat there, silently freaking out in my mind.

All of a sudden, Jacob scooped me into his arms and placed me in his lap. I snuggled my head into the crook of his neck as I listened to the conversation. He started to sway lightly back and forth, and I felt completely relaxed, head to toe. The heat coming off of Jacob started to make me drowsy. I struggled to stay conscious until Maxine, Carlisle, and Esme entered the room.

"I think it's about time we go." Maxine announced. I looked at the clock as Oliver stood up. It was almost midnight. Everyone made their way to the door to bid our guests farewell.

"See ya, Oliver." I said to him.

"Bye, Ness. Jacob," he held his hand out for Jacob. He shook it, and Oliver sort of gasped when he felt the intense warmth of Jacob's flesh, which was even hotter than mine. Then Oliver went out the door.

"It was nice meeting you, Maxine." I called after the tall woman as she slid into the driver's seat. She didn't acknowledge me, even though I knew that she had heard. The door slammed shut, and I watched the car as it cruised into the blackness of the night.


	12. Chapter 12

Everyone dispersed from the front door then, leaving Jacob and I alone. My fists rubbed at my tired eyes, and my mouth opened wide in a big yawn that exposed my tonsils. This made my eyes water, and I looked up at Jacob behind a sea of tears to see that he had caught my contagious yawn. I giggled as I watched him, wiping away the teardrop that slid down my cheek.

"Shut up." He laughed as he lightly pushed my shoulder. I staggered, trying to keep my balance, when Jacob scooped me up into his arms. He cradled me as he walked down the staircase, and I slung my arms around his neck, kissing the underneath of his jaw tiredly. He placed me carefully on the bed, pulling the covers up over my body. I could barely keep my eyes open when he clicked the lamp off, leaving the room completely dark. The last thing I remember is feeling Jacob climb into bed and resting his hand on my thigh before I was out cold.

I awoke with a jolt the next morning when Jacob started to snore. The light of the day was shining through the window well, and I could hear the birds singing just outside. I sat up and threw the sheets off of myself, wiping my brow with the back of my hand. My whole body was soaked with sweat, and my damp clothing stuck to me. I struggled to pull my shirt and pants off, leaving me in nothing but my underwear. I tossed the clothes to the floor and got up out of bed. Jacob rolled over on his side, taking all of the blankets with him. His face was completely flushed. I snuck around the bed to not wake him up, and closed myself in the bathroom.

I turned the nozzle and filled the tub with water, but not before squirting some bubble bath in. I kept the water a little cool to get rid of my uncomfortable warmth, and stepped in after completely stripping down. I sighed and closed my eyes, letting the quiet surround me. The water swashed back and forth in the tub for a while until it finally slowed to a stop, and everything was still. I slid my body down so that I could get my whole self under. I've always liked that underwater sound. You know, the complete emptiness, like you're all alone. I stayed under the water for who knows how long until I finally ran out of oxygen and resurfaced. I could feel some bubbles that had stuck to my face, and I wiped them out of my eyes. My breath suddenly stopped when I could hear the sound of another heart beating right next to the tub.

"Good morning, beautiful." Jacob said with a warm smile as I opened my eyes. I sunk down into the water so that only my face was exposed. Jacob leaned over the edge of the tub and gave me a sweet kiss that felt like he wanted more, but instead he just pulled away and stared into my eyes with a look of admiration.

"Well, good morning to you." I smiled back.

"How did you sleep?" he asked.

"Really well, actually. I must have been tired."

"You did seem really out of it when we went to bed," he remembered, "You never usually get that tired. What did you do to drain yourself like that?"

I pondered the question for a while, then the answer was suddenly clear as day.

"Oh!" I gasped, "I almost forgot!"

"Forgot what?"

"Just think of something. Anything. I'll show you."

"Okay…" he said with confusion, "Alright, I've got it."

I placed my hand on his face, and I felt his cheek lift in a smile at my touch. It was extremely cute, and I had an intense urge to kiss him that I had to fight back to get my job done. I went into his head and slipped the ball of energy out with ease. It then shot up to my eyes, and I could see his thought perfectly.

Waffles. My arms, or should I say Jacob's arms, were pouring a thick stream of Mrs. Butterworth syrup onto a pile of six steaming waffles. I took my hand off of Jacob's face, cutting off the image, and looked up at him.

"Waffles? That's the best you could do?" I asked. His face switched from confusion to amazement.

"Cool!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, it is cool." I replied, "But _waffles?_"

"I'm hungry!" he explained just as his stomach growled loudly. I laughed.

"Then go have some breakfast. I'm sure Esme has already stocked the fridge for you."

"Okay." He pecked my forehead, and then rushed out the door. My quiet moment had been interrupted, and I sighed out of disappointment as I climbed out of the water. I wrapped myself in a towel after pulling the plug out of the drain, and then went to work to make myself acceptable. When I was all ready, I climbed the stairs and opened the door to the first floor.

"No! That plug goes here!" Emmett and Jacob were kneeling in front of the TV, trying to set up the Play Station that Jake had brought with him.

"Then where does this go?" Jacob held up a cord in Emmett's face. He grabbed the thing and examined it.

"I don't know!"

My mom and dad were sitting on the couch spectating. I joined in their laughing at the two stooge's performance. They were bickering like and old couple when Rosalie stormed into the room.

"Would you two shut up?!" she pushed them out of the way, taking things into her own hands.

"Green goes here, red goes here, and this goes right there." Rosalie instructed as she plugged everything into its correct place. Then she pressed the ON button.

"Thanks, hon." Emmett ran his hand across her thigh as she walked away. Jacob opened the disk drive and put in the Guitar Hero CD. He and Emmett began a two player game, and the song started. Jacob got almost every single note, while Emmett got none.

"Why isn't it working?!" he exclaimed in rage that he was losing. He shook the guitar angrily.

"You've got to push the button and strum the thing at the same time, stupid idiot." I insulted him playfully from the couch.

"Oh." Then they were off. Emmett, with his confidence, switched his difficulty to expert. Then the song began. His fingers flew back and forth across the buttons effortlessly, and in the end got a perfect 100% score when Jacob got a 93%. Jacob, with his competitiveness, challenged Emmett several more times, losing all of them. He just couldn't match Emmett's vampire reflexes and speed. He finally gave up.

"Aww, don't worry. I still love you." I spoke into Jacob's ear as I hugged him from behind. His body was tense. I giggled.

"Don't be such a sore loser." I rubbed his back in small circles.

"Who's next?" Emmett challenged. My dad rose from the couch with confidence, taking the second player guitar from Jacob.

"Go Edward!" my mom cheered. He turned to face her, giving her a smile and a wink, then turned back to the TV. Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Prepare to die." He warned him as the song stared. They were evenly matched at first, until halfway through the song when my dad kicked Emmett.

"Jeez!" he yelled, missing a few notes. Edward didn't skip a beat. Then it became and all-out kick fight. The winner switched back and forth from by dad to Emmett, until the end. Emmett lost by just 2%.

"Whatever, cheater!" he whined, "Rematch!"

They continued the battle until about noon. Then Jacob's stomach growled.

"Lunchtime?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Yup. Come on." He took my hand and pulled me to the kitchen. We searched high and low for some food, but there were only a few cereal boxes in the cupboard.

"Esme!" he called, and she appeared almost instantly.

"Do we have any food other than cereal?" he asked.

"No, I'm sorry dear." Esme apologized. Jacob groaned.

"We could take a trip to the store." I suggested.

"Fine." He agreed. Esme gave us some money, so I put on my coat and we headed out the door.

The car ride was quiet. We didn't really have anything to say, so we both just stared out the wind shield at the road in front of us. Jacob drove with one hand, and used the free one to caress my leg. We got to the nearest supermarket in less than five minutes. Jake pulled into a parking space, and we walked into the store. It wasn't two seconds before someone called my name.

"Nessie?" I turned to see Grace at one of the checkouts, bagging some old guy's groceries. I took Jacob's hand and made my way over to her. She looked him up and down.

"Who's this?" she asked.

"This is Jacob. He's my boyfriend." I told her. Jake held out his hand for her to take.

"Wow, your hands are really warm." She informed him when she finished the handshake.

"Yeah, I've been told that." He said. She turned back to continue bagging, and I took that as our cue to leave.

"We've got some food to buy, so we'll come to your lane after we're done. Okay?"

"Oh, I've only got like 2 minutes left until I go home. But it was fun running into you. You and… Jacob."

"Okay. See you at school, Gracie." I took Jacob by the hand and we ventured out into the store. We picked up everything; lunchmeat, hot pockets, frozen pizzas, chips, and anything else imaginable. By the time we got to the checkout, Grace was gone just like she said. So we paid for the food and pushed the cart out into the parking lot to the car. We squeezed everything into the trunk, and then were back on the road in no time.

"So that girl Grace. Is she a friend?" Jacob asked.

"Yup."

"Seems nice." He said.

"Yeah, she is." I told him. He took my hand in his and played with it, keeping his eyes on the road. He stroked each one of my fingers individually, but stopped on my ring finger.

"Where's your ring, Ness?" he asked. My stomach dropped for a split second, then recovered when I realized where it was. I reached into my coat pocket and pulled it out, slipping it back onto my finger.

"Why was it in there?" Jacob wondered.

"I took it off the first day of school, because it would be a little weird if a freshman were wearing an engagement ring, you know? So I placed it in my pocket, and then forgot about it." I explained to him.

"Oh, alright." He sighed with relief, "I thought you lost it."

"Oh, no! I would never." I reassured.

"Yeah, I know." He said. The rest of the car ride was silent. We packed the groceries into the fridge when we got home, and Jacob made himself a well-deserved lunch. I sat at the table with him, messing with my roses that were setting in the middle. He looked up at me in between bites, and one time he took a double take.

"Oh my God, Nessie. Where'd this come from?" he had finally noticed the scar that I had forgotten to conceal with makeup that morning. I looked into his eyes, and froze. The chocolate brown irises of his melted me, and I knew that I couldn't lie to him. I swallowed the big lump in my throat before I opened my mouth to answer. My voice shook with fear.

"Oliver."


	13. Chapter 13

**Happy New Year!! I just got home from the first day of school of 2009... sick! It was like torture. But I'm alive, so it's all good. I apologize for the lack of excitement in this chapter. I wasn't having a good writing day.**

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

I sat there staring blankly at Nessie as her answer began to sink in. She remained calm, but her big eyes hinted at nervous anxiety.

It was Oliver. That bloodsucking leech hurt my fiancée; his mouth had touched her flesh. My hands clamped down on the edge of the table, and I accidentally cracked the wood.

"Jacob!" Nessie gasped. I looked up at her through a scarlet screen of rage that obscured my vision. Her image started to tremble- or was that me? With each passing moment, it became more and more difficult to contain myself. I could feel my body temperature rising as the name of that over-sized mosquito took over my mind.

"Jacob?" she repeated, her voice shaky. Her face was twisted with pure terror. I sighed and closed my eyes, clenching my teeth. I could feel the veins pulsing in my forehead. Nessie took my hand in both of hers, and I jumped at the touch.

"I… I need some fresh air." I said through my teeth. I pushed the chair out from under me as I stood up and stormed out the door. Nessie was hot on my heels.

"Jacob, don't do anything rash!" she yelled as she slammed the door behind me. I had no idea where I was going, so I just paced around the yard. Oliver was lucky that I didn't know where he lived. I felt Nessie grab my elbow and yank my back to face her.

"He didn't mean it, Jake. It was an accident."

"Accident?! How do you accidentally bit someone, Ness?" I practically screamed, "_Oh I'm sorry, miss. I didn't mean to put my teeth on your neck_."

She looked down at her feet, avoiding my stare. I watched her hair blow in the breeze, the corners of her mouth pulled into a frown. My heart scrunched up into a knot of guilt, and my anger eased up to the point that I quit shaking.

"Don't be mad." She looked up at me through watery puppy dog eyes. I gasped, and then quickly wrapped my arms around her, pulling her close. Her breathing was unsteady; she was on the verge of tears. I started to rock back and forth on my heels to comfort her, and it seemed to work.

"I don't like it when you're mad." Nessie spoke into my chest. She sounded like a child.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry." I apologized. My anger vanished and was now substituted with remorse for myself. How could I have done that to someone so perfect? I know now that I hated Oliver, and I had the strongest urge to hunt him down and rip him apart. I also know that if I did, I would hurt Nessie, too.

"I'll play nice. Promise." I vowed, but I was only doing it for her.

"Thanks." She smiled up at me with relief that my little temper tantrum had subsided. The door opened then, and out stepped Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, Bella, and Jasper. Nessie let go of my waist to turn and face them.

"Where are you all headed?" she called to them.

"Hunting." Carlisle replied.

"Again?" she asked, "How are you guys even thirsty? It's only been what, twenty four hours?"

"This is mostly out of boredom." Jasper explained.

"You want to come?" Bella asked. Nessie hesitated, debating on whether she did or not. I watched her think.

"Yeah." She finally answered, then turned to me. "You wanna go?"

"Huh? Oh, umm, nah. I'll just hand here with Emm." I came up with an excuse. She gave me a weird look, then reached up to me on her tip-toes. I closed the gap with a soft kiss until she pulled away.

"Behave yourself." She warned, and then gave me one more peck.

"Sure, sure." I said as she went running to the car. I watched them pull out and head down the road until the disappeared. I sighed, and then looked around. There was somewhat of a wooded area surrounding the house, kind of like back in Forks. The Cullens liked to be secluded, I guess. It was easier to be themselves that way; easier to be myself. I slipped my jeans off behind the nearest shrub, and then tied them to my ankle with the string before exploding into my wolf form.

The winter air was crisp as I explored the new environment. I sniffed around just to see what I could find, marking my territory in some places for amusement.

_Take that, stupid animals_, I thought, and then chuckled to myself. I ran into some little forest critters a couple times, but all I had to do was growl before they bolted away. I decided that the weather was nice enough to take a rest, so I curled up beneath a tree for a short nap. Well, I meant it to be short. Then I opened my eyes, though, the sun was setting and everything had become dark. Nessie was surely home by now. I sprinted all the way back to the house, not even breaking a sweat. It felt good to exercise my muscles. My blood was still rushing and my heart was still thudding at a hundred miles per hour when I morphed back to human.

What a rush.

I opened the front door, and just about sprinted to Nessie, who was sprawled out on the couch watching Jasper and Emmett playing one of my shooting video games. She hugged me when I plopped down excitedly next to her.

"Hey, where have you been?" she asked.

"I was just out exploring. You know, enjoying the fresh air and the trees and the quiet and the animals and the birds and the snow and the sky and the…" I ran out of breath. Nessie laughed.

"Breathe!" she told me, "What has gotten into you?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'm on an adrenaline rush or something." I stopped and took a breath. Nessie laughed again, and I joined in. There was an explosion on the TV, and I looked over to see Emmett getting blown away by Jasper.

"Hey, man! Not fair!" Emmett said, shooting back at him.

"All is fair in love and WAR." Jasper responded, emphasizing the word war.

"He's got a point there, Emm." I said. He glared at me, and then turned back to the TV just in time to see Jasper end him with a grenade. Jasper chucked. Then I got a whiff of something delicious that smelled like spaghetti.

"Mmm." I took it in, and then looked at the clock. It was past dinner time. Apparently I had been gone for quite a while. I got up and made my way to the kitchen. Esme was at the stove putting some pasta on a plate. She looked up when I came in.

"Oh, good. You're just in time for supper. I made you spaghetti." I smiled at her. Esme pretty much always cooked for me, and it always turned out perfect. It must have come with her motherly instincts. She poured a scoop of thick red sauce on top of the massive pile of noodles, then a second. I took the plate, thanking her, and sat at the table. The whole plate was consumed in about 5 minutes.

"Oooh man." I groaned as I sat myself down in the lazy boy. My stomach was completely full. It wasn't long until the bloating feeling faded away, and I was back to my normal self. I sat there for about an hour, just chillaxing. Nessie was still on the couch. She smiled at me from across the room, and I winked back at her. Then her smile got wider, and she got up off the couch. She came over to me and laid a rough, passionate kiss on my lips in front of Jasper and Emmett, running her tongue along my lower lip. Then she walked down the stairs to our room. Emmett whistled, and I gave him a look before following Nessie curiously down the stairs. I liked where this was going.

"Hey," I said when I found her standing at the bottom of the stairs. As soon as I reached the last step, she grabbed me, pulling my face to hers.

"Hey," she replied, then planted another intense kiss on me. I smiled.

"So, you missed me last week?" she asked, her hands on my waist.

"Of course."

"You want to show me how much?" she pulled my waist toward her, connecting our bodies. Her face was red as she looked up into my eyes. I remembered the phone conversation that we had had perfectly, and I knew exactly what she meant. I smiled, and hoisted her up into the air by the waist. She wrapped her legs around me, tangling her fingers in my hair as I kissed her. I started to walk toward the bed with her still in my arms, and sat myself on the edge. She pushed me down so I was on my back, and she crawled over top of me. My breathing became heavy, and it almost felt like my head was spinning. I eagerly kissed her back, grabbing her waist and pulling her down to lay on top of me. Carefully, I rolled us over so that I was kneeling over Nessie, my hands pinning her to the bed. I disconnected our lips for just a second, reaching over to turn off the lamp.

_Click._

* * *

**Oh snap! I think pretty much everyone knows what's happening... :) Sorry, but I won't go into any details, mostly because I'm not exactly an expert in this specific field. Haha **

**OH! By the way, I have the most brilliant idea for a Jasper/Alice story, but if I'm writing both stories at the same time, that means I won't update quite as often for this story(which everyone will not enjoy, except maybe my friend Shanna because she said I need to quit updating so much). But it's going to be totally awesome! I'm so excited!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yay! We broke the 100 mark for reviews!! Well, you did. I just sat back and watched. Haha. You guys are amazing!! Enjoy!!**

* * *

I woke up in the same nasty sweat as the morning before, and made a mental note that werewolves and bed sheets did not go together. But that was in the back of my mind. I was in a state of pure bliss; almost euphoric. So I was caught by surprise when I rolled over to kiss Jacob only to find that his space was empty. The door to the bathroom was closed, and I could hear the shower running. I kicked the sheets off of me, noticing that the mattress was a little lumpy. It felt like there were a couple broken springs… oops. I smiled to myself at the thought of last night. I looked at the clock- two minutes before my alarm would be going off for school. Perfect. I opened the door to the bathroom quietly, tiptoeing to the shower. Jacob had his back turned toward me when I stepped in, so he jumped when he turned around and saw me standing in there with him.

"Jeez, Nessie! You scared me!" he practically yelped.

"Sorry. If you want me to get out…" I trailed off.

"No! No, it's fine." He came closer and wrapped his arms around me. We bathed while exchanging kissed, and were eventually all ready for school. We had already established that Jacob would be a sophomore, though he could have totally passed as a college graduate with that height. We didn't have any classes together, since I was a freshman, so all I had to look forward to was lunch.

When I got to the table, Jacob was already there with Emmett and Rosalie. The table soon filled up with the rest of us. I heard something like a growl come from Jacob just before Oliver showed up.

"Sorry there's no more chairs, bud." Jake said, sarcasm dripping off of every word. His mouth was curled up into a smirk.

"Oh, no problem." Oliver said, ignoring Jacob's obvious behavior, "I can just pull one up."

Jacob groaned in defeat, and then put his arm around my waist to slide my chair closer to him. He kept it there the whole rest of lunch, using his free hand to shovel food in his mouth. That's pretty much how it went for the next couple of weeks, and then winter break arrived. Jacob and I had been planning to go down to La Push to celebrate Christmas with Billy and the Clearwaters the first weekend of break. Alice had been worried, but I assured her that we would only be gone for two days and that we would be back well before Christmas Eve. She said that was fine, and I was off the hook.

The plane ride wasn't as grueling as last time, mostly because I got to sit next to Jacob. He was much easier to handle then the hag that wouldn't shut up about her family. When we got there, it was like a dream. It felt like it had been forever since I had been here, instead of just a month. Sue and Seth were there at the airport to pick us up.

"Jake! Nessie!" Seth hollered in excitement when he spotted us, waving his arms over his head embarrassingly to flag us down. He squeezed me in a tight hug when we reached them, then moved on to Jacob. I hugged Sue carefully, not wanting to crush her too-fragile human body. We drove to the reservation, passing houses decorated in lights with snowmen in the front yards. I could see Billy waiting at the window when we pulled into the driveway, and he wheeled himself to the door with we entered.

"Hey, dad!" Jacob said as he bent over to hug him.

"Merry Christmas, son." Billy greeted, "Nice to see you, Nessie."

He opened his arms up to me, and I leaned in to hug him.

"You're even more beautiful than I remembered." He complimented, his eyes crinkling with his grin. I smiled back, my cheeks flushing a bright shade of crimson. The only thing that I could think of to say back was that he looked older, but I kept that to myself. We made our way into the family room, Jacob and I taking up the loveseat. I watched the lights on the tree that stood in the corner flash, mesmerized. The bulbs that hung on the branches sparkled, and its pine scent filled the room. It was very festive.

We sat there catching up on each others' lives for an hour or two until the doorbell rang. Seth rushed to the door.

"Hey, worm." I heard Leah's voice tease. There was the sound of a door latching, then footsteps before they rounded the corner into the room. Daniel, Leah's husband, entered first. He shook his shaggy hair out of his eyes and smiled when Sue stood up and hugged him. Leah was following close behind, and when I got a look at her, I nearly fell over.

"Leah," I blurted out, "You're prego!!"

Everyone in the room burst out laughing at once, and I chuckled nervously with them. I could feel my face growing hot.

"Yeah." She replied once she composed herself, rubbing at her enormously round belly. It was huge- she must have been in her third trimester. Daniel grabbed her hand and led her to the couch next to the Christmas tree. She slowly sat herself down and wiggled around a bit to make herself comfortable.

"Whooo." She exhaled, leaning into Daniel's side. She placed her hand on his knee, rubbing it. They looked so happy sitting there together, like a perfect couple.

"Boy or girl?" I finally asked.

"Both." Daniel answered for her, "They're twins."

I smiled approvingly at them, and then Seth's stomach growled loudly.

"When's dinner?" he questioned his mom.

"There's still about a half hour until the ham is done. We could open presents while we wait." She suggested. Seth groaned. Jacob and I helped distribute the gifts that were under the tree, with everyone getting about three or four. We all took turns unwrapping. I got a pair of pajama pants from Sue and Seth, a pair of earrings from Leah and Daniel, and some new fuzzy slippers from Billy. I immediately put the slippers on my feet, and sighed in satisfaction of the extreme softness. Then I took the earrings out of the box and stuck them in my ears.

"Let me see." Jacob brushed my hair back behind my shoulders, admiring the beautiful stones. He put his hand on the back of my neck and kissed me lightly, letting his lips linger on mine for as long as possible. I suddenly felt self conscious, aware of our audience, but was saved by the ding of the oven. Sue rose and went to the kitchen with Leah following behind her. Jacob pulled away, smiling at me.

"Behave yourself." I whispered at him. He laughed quietly, and then pecked my forehead. He stood up, taking me with him. Everyone migrated to the kitchen, gathering around the table. Sue served everyone, setting their plate of food down in front of them, including me. Jacob cleared his throat.

"Nessie doesn't like food." He told Sue.

"Oh, that's right." She shrugged it off like it was nothing, but I felt kind of guilty. She was reaching over to take back my plate when I stopped her.

"No, it's fine. I'll eat it." I smiled up at her politely. "You worked hard on this. It's the least I can do."

Jacob gave me a weird look.

"Really." I reassured. He let it go and started to dig into his own food.

"Thanks, hon." Sue said, "You're sweet."

She went and sat down at her place at the table. I watched everyone eat their food, then looked down at my own plate. I cut the slice of meat, stabbing a steaming piece with my fork, and stuck it in my mouth. Its heat filled my mouth as I chewed, its taste attacking my tongue. It wasn't blood, but I supposed it would do. The lump slipped down my throat uncomfortably and into my stomach. I saw Jacob watching me out of the corner of his eye as I ate, and I wondered what he was thinking. I downed the whole thing eventually, and I was completely full. We all went back to the living room and lounged, sitting out the sicky, bloated feeling. Before long, it was dark and everyone was drifting in and out of consciousness. Seth was the first one to say something.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to bed." And with that, he left to his room. Everyone else got up after that. Leah and Daniel were going to sleep in the guest room, and Jacob and I got an air mattress to sleep in the living room. It was our turn to use the bathroom. We were both brushing our teeth at the sink when I got a woozy feeling in my stomach. I dropped my toothbrush on the floor when I gagged, and leaned over the toilet just in time to lurch up my entire dinner, and then some. Jacob rushed to my side, pulling my hair back out of the way. My arms and legs shook with weakness as I heaved and heaved nasty chunks of ham into the water. The sight made me gag more, and the nauseating smell didn't help either. I finally found the strength to flush the toilet, and I slumped down on the cold tiles to breathe.

"Oh my God, Nessie. You okay?" Jacob's eyes were wide with worry. "You look green."

He pressed the back of his hand lightly to my forehead. I wanted to swat it away; I felt too sick to be touched. I was shaking uncontrollably. I wanted to cry, but I was worried to get too worked up, not wanting to start throwing up again. I hadn't ever done it before, and I didn't ever want to do it again. It was ghastly. My emotions were a mixture of scared, miserable, and confused and I wished Jasper were there to calm me. It took a while to settle down, and then Jacob helped me to my feet to re-brush my teeth. Jacob carefully assisted me in changing into my pajamas; I was too wobbly to do it by myself. He kept his arm around me as he brought me to the air mattress. My head hit the pillow, and I was out in no time.

I woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon and eggs. Sue was in the kitchen, preparing breakfast, and Billy was in there talking quietly with her. The sun shining through the window blinded me, and I rolled over on my stomach to bury my face in the pillow. I laid there until I heard more commotion, and decided to get up.

"Hey, weird night last night, huh? You feel any better?" Jacob rushed to my side, sweeping his fingers through my hair and brushing it behind my shoulders like he always did. I sat down at the table, and he sat next to me, monitoring my every move.

"Ehh, I feel a little better, I guess." I said. My stomach still felt a tad gross.

"Weird night? How?" Billy asked, curious. He wheeled himself to us.

"Nessie got sick." Jacob told him, rubbing my shoulder.

"Was it the food?" Sue worried. I hadn't thought about that. The little food that I had had in the past didn't seem to bother me, so why should it now? I didn't think that was the case.

"No, I don't think so." I said, shaking my head. Sue walked over to us with a plate of eggs, setting it in front of Jacob. The smell churned my stomach, and I ran in a flash to the bathroom. I was at the toilet alone for a while, probably because it took them a second to realize that I had gone.

"What's this?" Daniel asked, looking into the bathroom at me as Jacob walked in. He rubbed my back in a circular motion, which seemed to help calm my gagging spasms a bit. I sighed, standing up to rinse my mouth out at the sink. I heard Jacob flush the toilet for me as I splashed water on my face.

"You know, she could just be ill." Billy said.

"Nessie doesn't just get sick, dad." Jacob argued. I sighed before I splashed myself again. It wasn't too fun having an audience.

"You know, there is one other option." I heard Leah's voice say. Great, she was up too. I now had the whole house watching over me.

"Yeah, and what is that?" Jacob's voice sounded a little irritated.

"Ness," I felt her hand touch my back, and I looked up in the mirror at her. "I'm not exactly an expert at the half vampire-human species, but do you have… you know?"

"Do I have what?" my eyebrows pulled up in the middle as I looked at her.

"A period?" She whispered the words, trying not to embarrass me in front of the crowd of men.

"Yeah, just not as often as humans do. Like once every other month." I answered, "But what does that have to do with anything?"

She sighed in thought. "Well, I don't want to go too in-depth with the physical aspect, but you might want to ponder that."

She patted my back, and then walked out. I stood there, hunched over the sink, looking at myself in the mirror. I was completely frozen. It couldn't be. I wouldn't accept it. I splashed some more water on my face, and examined myself in the mirror before collapsing back in front of the toilet and puking out the rest of my insides.

* * *

**Gasp!! :) **

**Oh, by the way, you guys should totally read my other story if you haven't already. I'm working on chapter dos as we speak! Yay Jalice!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I apologize for the lack of updates lately. My computer decided to throw a fit and not let the internet work, so I couldn't upload anything. But I'm back! Yay! So enjoy! I missed you guys! Well, I mean I would miss you, if I knew you. Haha**

* * *

The plane ride back to Ketchikan was quiet. I had planned to check my calendar when I got home, because I couldn't remember when my cycle was supposed to start up again. I had absolutely no idea how I was supposed to keep my worries from my father. Even if this was a false alarm- which a prayed was the case- I didn't need him finding out. His freaking out was inevitable, and would only make things worse. But I could only keep my mind distracted for so long. Unless…

My stomach knotted in fear as I considered another option.

There was my mother. I could ask her to shield my mind, as well as Jacob. She would ask why, though, and that is when I would have to tell her. There was no telling how she would react. She wasn't much of an actress, either. Dad would know something was up, and eventually squeeze it out of her like he always did. There was no loophole.

My mind was a jumbled jig-saw of troubled thoughts and useless ideas, and I grumbled as I tried to assemble the pieces into something that looked like a picture. Jacob turned his face away from the window of the plane and looked down at me when he felt my head rest on his shoulder. His hold on my waist tightened, and he buried his nose in my hair, kissing the top of my head.

"Jacob," I whined into his sleeve, "I don't feel good."

"I'm sorry, sweet. Just close your eyes and try to rest." He kissed my hair again. I did what he said and closed my eyes, but I wasn't comfortable enough to squeeze a nap in before we landed.

"You know what I think?" Jacob asked me as we walked through the crowds of the airport. I dropped my dripping paper bag of sickness into the large black wastebasket that we walked past, pushing through a crown of obnoxious humans. I didn't even give a second thought about their scent anymore.

"Huh?"

"I don't think that you're pregnant." He said quietly, not looking at me. I could tell that this was awkward from him, and it was for me, too. My heart skipped a beat at the sound of the "p" word.

"And why is that?" I managed to choke out, my knees becoming weak. I was walking with jello legs.

"It's called morning sickness, Ness. Not all-day sickness. Plus, you're running a fever. You've got to have some kind of virus."

"Hmm." I wasn't convinced. I had a tendency to be a little pessimistic. There was a split-second break in the sea of people ahead of me, and I could see Esme and Alice standing against the wall waiting for us. Jacob was leading me to them, since he towered over everyone else. He was like the submarine's periscope, poking up out of the water and peering over the waves of people. I smiled to myself at my analogy as we approached Alice and Esme. I made eye contact with Alice and watched her face sink from a welcoming smile to a look of worry. Did I really look that bad? She rushed over to me, grabbing my arms and staring into my eyes.

"Are you okay, Nessie? How do you feel?" she pulled my face down to her level, examining my eyes. Her icy fingers pried them open wider. The cold felt good on my extra-warm skin, and I found myself leaning into her hand.

"I'm fine." I lied, putting on a brave face. Alice didn't buy it.

"Let's get you home. Carlisle will take a look at you." Esme said from where she stood behind Alice. I nodded. Alice grabbed my hand, pulling me toward the exit. Jacob and Esme followed behind us to the car.

As soon as Esme pulled into the driveway, the car door burst open and I darted into the house and to the bathroom. I wiped the sweat off of my forehead after emptying my stomach into the toilet once again and curled myself up on the couch in the fetal position. Jacob sat down beside me, brushing my tangled mess of hair out of my face. I rested my head in his lap.

"You feel miserable." Jasper commented from the doorway, walking across the room to stand beside me. My sour, mopey mood melted into relaxation, and I smiled up at me uncle weakly.

"Thanks. I really needed that." He nodded, and then looked down to see Alice arms came around his waist from behind. She peeked around him at me.

"Whose going to help me put decorations up?" she half-whined, "I waited this whole time just so I could do it with you."

"I'm sorry, Alice." I said, cutting my sentence short to cough into my fist. I really was sorry. Alice and I always decorated the house together. It was like a tradition. She leaned her head against Jasper, keeping eye contact. He rubbed her shoulder lovingly.

"I'll help." Jasper offered, and before I could blink, Alice had him out the door. My peacefulness shifted back to yuck, and I sighed uncomfortably. As if he had heard my thoughts, Carlisle appeared.

"Esme said there was something wrong. What is it?" he asked as my mom and dad entered the room curiously behind him.

"Sick." Jacob answered for me, stroking my cheek with the back of his hand. I closed my eyes.

"That's possible?" my father worried. I didn't answer, keeping my biggest worry safely out of my thoughts.

"Well, you ARE half human." Carlisle said, kneeling down next to the couch. "What are you symptoms?"

"Well, I've been puking, and I have a cough." I told him, sniffing my runny nose. "Oh yeah, and my nose is being gross."

"Hold on." He said, then sped off. He was back in a flash, in the same kneeling position but with a thermometer in his hand and his bag of medical supplies on the floor. He took my temperature, which was a little high, along with my blood pressure. He also used his stethoscope to check out my breathing.

"It looks like the flu to me." Carlisle diagnosed, packing away his equipment.

"Told you." Jacob whispered, nudging me. I rolled my eyes.

"How come I've never been sick in my whole life, and all of a sudden I get sick now?" I asked, trying to make sense of my illness.

"Maybe, "Bella cut in, "maybe it's because you've never really hung around humans before. Now that you go to a school full of them, you're picking up their germs."

"It IS flu season." Carlisle mentioned, nodding. "But I'd like to take a blood sample to be sure. I'll test it at the hospital tomorrow."

"Terrific." I sighed.

"Give me your arm." He said, holding a rather large needle in his hand. I didn't know how he was going to draw blood, but I complied. He hesitated at first, and then I watched with horror as he brought his mouth slowly to my arm. His eyes flashed up to mine for a second, and I held my breath as I felt his teeth pierce my flesh. He pulled away quickly, then, and then inserted the needle into my wound. I gasped in pain, averting my eyes to get my attention on something else. I could see Alice standing on Jasper's shoulders outside the window, reaching up to hand lights on the house. I smiled, and then was brought back to reality as the venom started burning up my arm. My jaw flexed as I clenched my teeth, taking the pain.

"Alright." Carlisle said, standing up. I rubbed at my arm absently as I watched him.

"Sorry about that." He apologized, then left.

"You should rest." My dad said, and I twisted my head to see him.

"Okay." I agreed. Jacob slipped his hands underneath my body and picked me up, carrying me downstairs to bed.

I woke up to a beam of light shining straight into my eyes from the window well. I groaned, rolling over on my side to see the clock. I blinked, trying to focus on the digital numbers, and gasped when I finally saw the time. One-oh-eight. I got out of bed, standing up too quickly, and staggered up the stairs as I battled the whip-lash. Jacob was on the couch flipping through channels on the TV when I came into the living room.

"About time, sleeping beauty." He smiled as I made myself comfortable on his lap, He nestled his face into the side of my neck, kissing me with his warm lips.

"Fell any better?"

"Eh, I guess." I turned to look at him, "I'm not dead, which is good."

"Yeah," he laughed, kissing my cheek. I gently pushed his face away.

"You shouldn't be doing that unless you want to get sick, too." I said into his black eyes. He pecked my forehead lightly.

"I won't get sick." He assured. "No germs of yours can survive this intense heat."

He beat his fist against his chest, smiling. I laughed, and then jumped when the front door burst open.

"Merry almost Christmas!" Alice cheered, pulling a pine tree through the door. The branches bent as she yanked at it, pine needles sprinkling to the ground which each tug. It was obvious that she was trying to be careful, because she could have totally pulled it through in one try if she wanted to. I could see Jasper on the outside, and with one push the tree popped through the doorway. Alice set it up in the corner of the living room, and then spun around on her heels to face Jacob and me.

"Feeling better?" she asked me. I nodded. I guess I was feeling a little better.

"Want to help with the tree?" she was set on not letting me miss everything. I shook my head no.

"I'd rather watch." I said.

"Whatever. Suit yourself." She replied, then sped off to find the decorations. I watched her wind the lights around and around until she needed Jasper's help to reach the top. They delicately hung each crystal ornament on the branches, spacing them perfectly. Then Jasper hoisted Alice by the waist so she could put the antique angel tree topper on top. I could hear footsteps walking to the house before Emmett and Rosalie walked in.

"You got some mail." He said, tossing the envelope in his hands to me like a Frisbee. It sliced through the air and sailed right into my ready hands. The return address on the front revealed that it was from Dylan. What could he have possibly sent me? I tore the envelope open and took out a rather colorful card.

"Christmas party." Jacob said, reading the invitation over my shoulder. "You going to go?"

"I kind of want to." I admitted, shrugging, "I've never been to something like this before. But…"

"What?"

"You weren't invited."

He thought that over. "Dylan is your friend, not mine. I don't want to keep you from having fun."

I nodded. "Fine."

Jacob smiled, pecking my cheek.

"Just don't party too hard." He joked, "It's just that I know how you like your drinks…"

"Yeah, warm and red." I smiled. He cringed, shuddering in disgust. The thought reminded me of how thirsty I was, my throat bursting into flames. I swallowed my spit, but it didn't help.

"Speaking of which," I said, "I need to go hunt."

Jacob nodded, and I stood up.

"We'll go too." Rosalie said, standing up. Emmett moved with her. We all headed out the door and to the car.

* * *

**Yeah, dumb ending. No need to tell me. But it will get better. No worries :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**This chapter seems longer than the others. Probably because it's so EPIC :O**

* * *

"Nessie, we need to talk about the wedding." Alice sat me down at the kitchen table, notepad and pen in hand. Esme, Rosalie, and my mother were sitting at the table, too. I groaned, looking over at Bella. She seemed just as excited as me.

"Alice," I whined, but she wouldn't have it.

"Just suck it up, Ness. It won't take long. We wouldn't even have to be doing this meeting it I could see your future. But since this whole thing is a complete blank to me…" she trailed off, waving her hands around. She noticed everyone's eyes on her, and then went back to her business-like act.

"First thing's first. When should it be?"

Esme spoke up, "I think spring would be lovely."

"Summer would be better." Rosalie interjected, "That way you wouldn't have to miss school for the honeymoon."

Alice nodded, scribbling furiously on her notepad.

"How about June?" she looked up at me.

I shrugged. "Sounds good to me."

"Where do you want it?" she asked.

"Jacob and I agreed on Forks." I said before anyone could interrupt. "There is this little church, and all of his Quileute friends could come."

"Wonderful." Rosalie muttered under her breath, rolling her eyes. Esme shot her a death glare.

"That's good." My mom told me, "I haven't seen those guys in so long…"

"The dress." Alice cut her off, not letting the discussion stray. I groaned, laying my head on the table.

"Maybe we could do this later." Esme said, placing her hand on Alice's shoulder. "Nessie is not feeling well."

I could have hugged her for saying that. If I had tried the same thing, Alice would have thought I was making excuses. I really was sick, though, and even if I was getting better, I was glad Esme brought it up.

"Fine, later." Alice growled, standing up. "Uh! This is so stressful!"

She raced off, probably to find Jasper. I got up and went to the living room. Jacob was fast asleep on the couch, some football game running on the TV. He had not gotten much sleep last night, what with my constant coughing and sneezing. He needed to catch up on his sleep.

I kneeled beside the couch next to his head and gently ran my fingers through his hair, kissing his forehead. He groaned, and his lips pulled into a small smile, but his heart was still a slow, tired thumping, so I knew he had not awakened. I found myself smiling, tranquil by the peacefulness of his slumber. My fingers lightly traced a line down his nose and around his lips, and I got an idea. I placed my hand on his cheek, looking into his mind.

He was dreaming. I could see through Jacob's eyes- he was running in his wolf form through the trees. He ran for what seemed like forever when suddenly he stopped. There was a fair-haired man crouched over something in the distance, his back to Jacob. He turned then to see us, his eyes glowing a bright crimson. It was Oliver. He held a limp woman in his hands, her neck spurting fresh blood. I had never seen her before, but I immediately knew who it was: Jacob's mother. But then she started to change. Her dark russet skin faded to an alabaster color, her black, tangled hair morphed into a beautiful head of bronze curls. It was me.

The nightmare suddenly flashed off, and my hand fell off of Jacob's face as he shot straight up, his eyes wild. He drew in a quick gasp, then turned his head to see me, shocked and frightened on the floor. He scooped me up and squeezed me to his chest for a whole five minutes before letting me go.

A couple of days passed, and I felt good as new. Carlisle had confirmed that it was just the flu. In celebration of my healthiness, Alice took my on a shopping trip, where I found outfits for both Dylan's Christmas party and her New Years party. She was originally going to have a Christmas party of her own, but once she found out that I was going to be at Dylan's, she dropped the plans.

"The New Years party will just have to be doubly exciting then." Alice concluded. I nodded, secretly frightened of when she had in store.

Jacob was sitting on the edge of our bed, watching me model me new clothes. He motioned me to come to him with his finger, and I made my way over to where he sat.

"Jacob," I said in between kisses, "This is going to take forever if you keep doing this between each outfit."

I felt a smile behind his kiss as his pulled me closer. "I can't help it. You're just so…" his voice trailed off, then he kissed me again, "Besides, we've got forever."

"Not if the party is tonight." I stopped him, backing away. "Now, what do you think?"

"Hot." He stated as his eyes explored my outfit. I was wearing a mid-thigh length, sleeveless sequin dress with black tights and black high heels. This outfit was obviously for the party Alice was throwing. It was too ostentatious for Dylan's. I had already modeled a few outfits for Jake, including the other party outfit. It consisted of a tight-fitted V-neck sweater, a miniskirt, and flats; casual, but good enough for Alice to approve. But there was a catch- I had to promise that she could so my hair and give me a manicure.

I changed into the outfit, and walked upstairs with Jacob right behind. I went up to the second floor to Alice and Jasper's room. Jasper was sitting on the floor with his back against the bed, strumming the guitar that rested in his lap. Alice was on the bed, lying on her stomach. She had her arms wrapped around Jasper's neck, nuzzling her face into his shoulder. They both looked up at me when I entered, and I was immediately embarrassed for interrupting their moment. I felt like I did that a lot.

"Ready?" Alice asked, letting go of Jasper and prancing over to me. I nodded. She grabbed my hand and dragged me through her room to her oversized bathroom, sitting me down on a chair that she had prepared in front of the mirror.

"I'm just gonna go… do stuff." Jacob called from the hallway. I sighed. I guess I'd just have to tough this out alone.

It took about an hour for Alice to straighten my curly mess of hair and pull the front part back with a couple clips. It took another hour for her to clip, file, and buff my nails, then paint them a sparkly maroon color. This all went on while Alice sang along absently to the radio that she had blasting in her bedroom. I practically ran out of the room when she finally dismissed me. I had had enough of Alice for one day.

"Whoo!" Emmett teased when he saw me come down the stairs, "Hot stuff!"

I felt my face flush an extreme red, and Emmett laughed at my embarrassment. Jacob got up from the couch, smiling.

"You want me to drive you there?" he offered, hopeful.

I rolled my eyes. "Sure."

I knew he just wanted to drive my new car that I had gotten for Christmas this morning. It was a shiny, midnight blue 2028 Mustang from my mom and dad. I shared with Edward an interest in fast cars, so I knew how to show the proper enthusiasm, unlike my mother. But Jacob was on a whole other level. I sighed, following him into the garage.

He smiled the whole ride there, testing to see how high the speedometer could climb before he reached the next stoplight. I winced as the people shot us dirty looks when we zoomed past them.

"Jake, slow down. I don't want to be early." I complained. He just chuckled, putting his hand on my thigh and not slowing down. Men. I was relieved when we finally got to Dylan's house and there were already people there.

"Love you." He said, grabbing my chin and pulling me into his kiss.

"Love you, too." I told him, looking into his eyes. I climbed out of the car.

"Don't destroy the car, please." I begged.

He smiled. "See you later."

I shut the door and watched Jacob speed off down the street. If he got a ticket, I would kill him.

"Nessie!" Dylan shouted from the front door. I spun around and walked a fast human pace to the door.

"Glad you came!" he patted my shoulder as I entered, looking around. Wow, more people that I thought. A few people I recognized right away like Grace and Autumn from study hall, and Dean from English class. There were about a couple dozen more I could have named, plus about a hundred I had never seen before. And that was just the first floor. Music blared from the speakers that surrounded the living room, and in some places people were dancing. The lights were turned down, and there was a couple making out in the corner.

"There is food in the kitchen." Dylan told me. I searched the area, and saw a light coming from a door beyond the couch. I swam through the swarm of humans to the kitchen. There were only a few people in there at the island counter filling plates. There were about 20 bottles of different alcohol set on a table, and a cooler on the floor.

"Hey, beautiful. Want a drink?" some guy asked as he poured some liquor into a plastic cup.

"Uh no, thanks." I answered, nervously running my fingers through my hair. Then someone walked in that smelled a whole lot like a vampire.

"Ness? What are you doing here?" I turned around to find Oliver in the doorway, confusion curving his eyebrows.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here?" I asked, equally confused. He came toward me, ignoring my question.

"Everyone's started dancing out there. You wanna…?" he thumbed toward the living room, not finishing his sentence. I nodded, glad that I had found one of my closer-knit friends. He grabbed my elbow, the icy feeling that I was used to, and led me out into the middle of the dancing crowd. Most of the humans were grinding against eachother, their hearts racing furiously. It distracted me a little. I could only imagine what it was like for Oliver.

"So, how was your Christmas?" I asked in a normal tone, but I knew that he could hear me perfectly over the blasting music. He shrugged as we bounced back and forth to the beat.

"Fine, I suppose. Maxine and I really didn't do anything. Just the usual hunting trip. What about you?" he said casually. It sounded like a pretty normal conversation from a human's perspective. I reached up to touch his cheek, flashing him images of this morning's annual gift unwrapping.

"Ohh, nice." He smiled when I ran over a picture of my car. I heard someone whistle, and I turned my head to see some drunk eyeing us. He ow, ow!ed, and gave a thumbs up. I immediately took my hand back. We danced for a while until the hype died down a bit. The air was thick with warmth in the living room, and I finally had to get out. My throat was starting to irritate me.

"I've got to go breathe." I told Oliver, and my eyebrows instantly creased in confusion to what I had just said. That sounded a little…odd.

"Okay…?" he said, and I walked back to the kitchen.

"Hey, Ness." Autumn slurred, sitting on the counter. She handed me a plastic cup full of liquid when I came in arms reach.

"No, thanks. I don't drink." I tried to give it back to her, but she would not take it.

"Of course you don't. You never drink. Or eat. Nessie," she leaned toward me, her voice a drunken whisper, "are you anorexic?"

I blinked, running through all the possible things I could have said back. Then, in one swift movement, I lifted the drink to my mouth and swallowed it all in one gulp. The taste was kind of gross, but I kept my face straight as the liquid flowed down my throat. It warmed my stomach, but not like blood did. It was a false warmth. And my thirst was weakened just the tiniest bit, but it was enough for me to notice.

I watched Autumn's grin grow bigger and bigger, and she clinked her glass to mine in approval. I smiled back, glad to prove her wrong, and grabbed the bottle that sat next to her, filling up my cup again. And again. And again.

The next hour was a complete blur. Everything moved so fast and so slow at the same time; every noise super loud, yet not quite audible. My brain felt perfectly normal, but when I tried to do something, my body had other plans. I felt like I was trapped inside my own psychedelic bubble.

All of a sudden I found myself pinning some guy to the wall, wanting to kill him. How did I get so angry? Who was this kid? I think I've seen his face before in the school hallway. Stupid freshman. The front of my shirt felt wet; I looked down to see a bit red wine stain soaking into my new sweater. The kid struggled under my hold, which only made me push him harder. He gasped as he tried desperately to breathe, the strain making his heart thud loudly. This caught my attention, making my mouth water. My eyes zeroed in on his throat, the blood that flowed so visibly under his thin flesh. I was just about to go for the kill when a hand grabbed my shoulder and spun me around. The kid fell to the ground and muttered something incomprehensible.

"Nessie!" Oliver's eyes burned into mine. I averted my stare, becoming aware of the audience that had formed. A little voice in my head said _oh, crap_ when I realized what I had done. What I was about to do.

"Ness, are you drunk?" he asked in astonishment. I hiss ripped through my teeth. That did it. He flung me over his shoulder, marching through the crowd of people.

"Move along. Nothing to see here." Oliver said, bumping into people. I protested, squirming in his vice grip as he took my out into the cold night air. He did not say anything as he used his free hand to dial the number to my dad's cell phone. I listened to the rustling on the other end as he picked up.

"Hello?" Edward answered. My stomach curled into a ball.

"Edward, it's Oliver." And that is all he said before my father heard his thoughts, hung up, and was out the door. I yawned. The cold of Oliver's skin was comforting, and it was not long before I fell asleep.

"RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN!" my father shouted, waking me up. I blinked, looking around. I was in my dad's newest Volvo. The leather seat squeaked as I moved. Edward was mad at me, that much I was sure of. He rarely called me by my full name.

"Do you know how close you same to blowing our secret tonight? Do you realize that we might have to move now? Just because of something stupid like this." He looked over at me, his eyes furious. They were almost completely black from the lack of hunting, which added effect to the scariness. I sunk into my seat.

"I thought I could trust you, Ness. What in God's name were you thinking? It's not like you are human. We should not have to worry about you falling into these things." He clenched his jaw as he loosened his grip on the steering wheel, trying not to loose his cool and break the car. We were cruising down the road well past 100 mph. I tried the one thing that would soften him- puppy dog eyes. I knew it would work because I had my mom's chocolate brown eyes, and I knew it reminded him of her back in the day. Practically flawless. When he glanced over at me again, I made the most pitiful face I could conjure up.

"I'm sorry, daddy." I quivered my lower lip for something extra. His shoulders relaxed.

"You're a better actress than your mother, I'll give you that." He glanced at me, a hint of a smile pulling up the corner of his mouth. We sat in silence for a while before he spoke up again.

"I don't want you hanging around humans anymore." He stated, keeping his eyes on the road. My jaw practically flew open.

"But what about school? And my friends?" I panicked. He shook his head.

"You'll still go to school, Ness. You just won't talk to them unless absolutely necessary. Do you understand?" I asked, staring at me until I answered. I nodded, trying to keep myself from bursting into tears. Another period of silence.

"Well, at least Bella will be happy when you get home. She made me promise that I wouldn't kill you."

"Lucky me." I replied. End of conversation.

* * *

Sorry to skip Christmas morning with the Cullens. I didn't feel like writing it. Plus, it probably wouldn't be too eventful. So I saved you the grief of reading it.

PS- It's my birthday tomorrow (Saturday)!! OMG!! Who's excited? I AM!!


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey! Sorry I haven't uploaded anything in FOREV. Long story short, my teachers are nazis who hand out piles of homework every night and enjoy laughing at their students' unhappiness. That's pretty much it.**

**(PS) In almost every story I have read on here, the author has a little disclaimer thing. I personally don't think I need to do this, only because this is fan fiction and you're SUPPOSED to use other people's characters. Duh. Having said that, I'm going to do it anyway because I don't want to be the only one not in the "disclaimer club." So here goes nothing...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything, except for my brilliant imagination :)**

* * *

Jacob's POV

"Oh man." Nessie groaned as she emerged from the basement, holding her head in her hands. She walked tiredly over to where I sat on the couch, where I welcomed her into my arms.

"It's so bright in here," she complained, "My head hurts."

"It's 2:30 in the afternoon, Ness." I informed her quietly, not wanting to make her hangover worse. She looked at me groggily.

"Do you hate me?" she asked. I leaned over and lightly kissed her on the forehead.

"No, of course not." I comforted her. She nuzzled her face into my chest, and then started to snore. I held her there for a while, but soon became uncomfortable. And antsy.

"Bella!" I whispered, but I knew she could hear me. In a second she was at the top of the stairs peering down at me. Then she flitted down the steps to where I was in a blink.

"Please get your daughter off of me." I whispered. Bella's lips curled up to reveal her teeth in a grin, and she carefully scooped Nessie into her arms. How long had she been a bloodsucker? Eighteen years? I still was not fully used to seeing Bella so strong. Holding that 110 pound girl seemed so effortless. It was odd. Especially for Bella. Nessie curled into Bella's icy touch like she used to when she was little. The cold did not seem to phase her at all. I got up off the couch, and Bella laid her back down gently.

"Hey, Jake." She said, turning to face me, "When was the last time we hung out? You know, just the two of us?"

I shrugged. "It's been a while, I know that."

She motioned toward the window. "It's pretty cloudy out. We should do something."

"What do vampires do for fun?" I asked.

"You mean besides eating people?" she joked, smiling. I cringed.

"There's a new horror movie that opened in theatres, like, last week." She suggested. The memory popped in my mind of the last time we went to see a horror film with that punk Mike Newton, back when Bella was still human. I just could not contain my laughter as I remembered him blowing chunks in the bathroom. What a pansy.

"What's so funny?" she wondered, grinning with confusion. I told her about the memory.

"I don't remember that, Jake. Sorry." Her face was completely blank, trying to recall the event.

"Oh, stupid human memory. Right." I mentally slapped myself in the face. It was a little sad that my best friend had no recollection of the times we spent together. At the movies, in the old garage, at the beach. Those times felt like they were from a different world, though. A harder world. It was weird how the universe just came together once Renesmee was born. I smiled down at my fiancé, who was out cold on the sofa. She was so beautiful, and she was all mine. I did not deserve such magnificence.

"Do you think you'll be able to tear yourself away from her for a couple hours?" Bella teased, watching me look at Nessie.

I nodded. "I'll manage. What about Ed?"

Bella growled, and I chuckled. She hated when I called him that.

"_Edward_," she corrected, "is absorbed in his new book at the moment. So I'll be just fine."

"Sure, sure."

The movie was another one of those crazy ax murderer things. I had seen so many of these, I almost felt bored. That was one of the disadvantages of immortality. One time during the movie I looked over at Bella to see if she was scared. Her eyes were wide with interest at all the blood. She was practically drooling. I almost gagged.

"Maybe we should stick to movies without blood next time." She suggested as we walked back to the car. I did not say anything.

The next week of school was brutal. Edward and Jasper were on constant alert, making sure Nessie did not make any contact with her human friends. Nessie seemed depressed quite often, and for the first couple of days did not even talk to the family at the lunch table in protest.

"Hey, Jacob." Dylan stopped me in the hallway one morning.

"Hey."

"What's up with Nessie? I mean, she hasn't been talking lately. Is she mad at me?" he wondered, squinting up at me with confusion. I shifted my weight to my other foot uncomfortably, not wanting to have this discussion.

"No. Uh, she's been grounded from her friends." I told him.

"For how long?"

I cleared my throat. "They haven't said. Just until they think she's had enough, I guess."

"Well, crap. That's too bad." He said. I nodded.

"I've got to go to class. Tell Ness I said hi, okay? And tell Carlisle to ease up." He chuckled, and punched my arm as he walked by. I stood there by my locker for a while, trying to set what Dylan had said straight. Carlisle? Why would… oh right. He was supposed to be the dad. Man, this whole adoption thing was so messed up. I sighed, then headed down the hallway to history class.

The weekend finally arrived after what seemed like centuries of waiting. Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, Jasper and I went out to shop for tuxes for the wedding. I wanted hold it off, since I was not getting married until school was out. So they dragged me out of the house.

"If you get it done now, then you won't have to worry about for the next 5-ish months." Alice had said, practically kicking us out. "Besides, us women have our own stuff to plan."

Rawr. Weren't Ness and I supposed to pick colors and all of that stuff out together? I slumped down in the car seat, staring out the window.

"It's best not to put up a fight when it comes to Alice." Edward said, listening to my thoughts. I looked over at him. He was staring out the window as well. Jasper had a big smile on his face next to me. I could tell that he was agreeing with Edward.

"Besides, she's got everything under control. Bella and I hardly had a say in our wedding, either, but we survived." He turned around in the passenger seat to look at me, grinning. I rolled my eyes, kicking the back of his seat lightly.

The whole day consisted of trying to fit me into a tux. The creepy man in the store took measurements, saying that I was a "big guy." Okay, Mr. Creeper. Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were all fitted as well, and we were on our way.

"How does that smell good to you?" Emmett asked, watching in disgust as I took a bite out of my Big Mac. We had gone through the McDonalds drive thru, and I was eating on our way home. The smell of warm French fries and hamburger meat filled the car. I swallowed, shrugging.

"You want a bite?" I asked teasingly. He shook his head no. I inhaled the rest of it down in seconds.

"There's nothing like the feeling of clogged arteries to truly satisfy a man." I chuckled before taking a sip of my coke.

"Whoo-wee! Do you smell like fast food!" Nessie exclaimed as I walked in the door. I wrapped my arm around her neck and kissed her playfully, pulling her close.

"Jacob!" she giggled, wriggling out of my grip. "Alice, Mom, and I were just about to leave to go hunting. Come with us."

"Oh, alright." I replied, "But only because I can't resist that face."

"Puh-leeze." Rosalie commented from the couch. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"What put you in such a good mood?" Nessie asked, placing her hands on my hips and smiling up at me.

"You." I pecked the tip of her nose, "And the fact that I'll be married to you in a few short months."

"Totally inseparable." She added, meshing her lips with mine. I grinned.

"Okay," Edward interrupted, having enough of the love fest, "That is my daughter you know. Could you please keep your thoughts to yourself, Jacob?"

I sighed, letting go of my fiancé.

"Ready to go?" Alice chimed, prancing into the room. Bella followed behind, pretty much making a bee-line straight to Edward. I did not have time to blink before Alice ushered us all out the door.

"I could feel Nessie's hold as I galloped through the trees, her hands clamping tightly on my fur. I was aware of her presence (how could I not be?) but she was so light that the extra weight was not a nuisance. She barely slowed me down.

I took in the fresh air of the forest, and the woodsy smell that went with it. You got to love it, man. The pine, the little forest creatures… the pine! There is nothing like a good old forest to keep a wolf happy.

Nessie hopped off of my back and sprinted away, headed toward some animal that was about to meet its doom. I trotted along, giving her some space. When I finally reached her, Nessie was already done and was fixing her hair. I barked out a laugh. Only she would worry about appearance in the middle of nowhere.

Nessie spun around at the sound of my laughter and smiled my favorite smile. I was quick to change back to human form as she ran over to me, flinging her arms around my neck and kissing me. I had no idea where this came from, but I liked it. She took one arm and used it to press her hand against my chest, pushing me. I walked backward, careful not to break our connection, and backed into a tree. I ran my lips across her jaw in one moment, and in the next moment she was gone.

"Come on up." I heard her voice call from above my head. I looked to see Nessie perched on a thick branch of the tree, her cheeks flushed with excitement. I did not give it a second thought as I slowly shimmied myself up to where she waited. _Very_ slowly. Climbing was more of a cat thing in my opinion.

My heart almost stopped as Nessie grabbed my arm and yanked me out onto the branch with her. I was sure the branch was not strong enough to hold just me, let alone both of us at once. But the tree was apparently sturdier than I thought.

My breathing grew faster as I crawled over top on Nessie, kissing up her neck to her lips. I was careful to keep my balance. Then she pulled away, giving me a look. But it was not just any look. It was her special look, giving me permission to "proceed." I stopped.

"Will the tree be able to…"

"Yes." She cut me off.

"What about Alice and…"

"Forget them."

"But can't they hear us?"

"No."

"Is this really the best time?"

"Well," she said, running her hands down my body, "Your pants _are_ already off."

I looked down, realizing that I had not put my jeans back on after changing out of wolf form. How convenient. Nessie forced her mouth hard on mine, our lips moving fiercely with each other. And with that, she had convinced me.

* * *

**Haha, Jacob and his weak man brain.**


	18. Chapter 18

_Hey, Jake told me you're grounded and that's why you're not talking to me. Or anyone. That really sucks. We all thought you hated us for a while there._

I looked across the table after reading Dylan's note and nodded with a frown. He gave me a sympathy shrug. I took my pen and flipped the scrap of paper over.

_Aww, I could never hate you, Dill! Yeah, I'm not allowed to talk to any of my friends ____ I probably shouldn't even be writing this to you._

I slid the paper back over to Dylan. He read it, then took out a full sheet of paper to continue the conversation and scribbled his note on it.

_You talk to Oliver, though._

I sighed, trying to figure out what I should say to that. Oliver was not human, so he did not count. That seemed a little… revealing. I tucked a ringlet of hair behind my ear and made up a BS excuse.

_Yeah, 'cause he's family. Oliver is like my 2__nd__ cousin twice removed, or something complicated like that. I'm not exactly sure. Long story short, he's excused from my sentence. _

I passed the paper to him just as the study hall teacher walked by.

"Dylan, Renesmee, this is study hall. Not socialization time. Get to work."

"Yes, ma'am," Dylan and I whispered together. I took out my math book and started my homework, not looking up for the rest of the hour.

School work, school work, school work! Is there nothing more to the life of the average teenage human? Was I doomed to write papers and complete math equations for the rest of eternity? I tossed my notebook across the floor and growled, slamming my head against the desk in my bedroom. I needed a break from this learning. As if on cue, Alice came dancing down the stairs with excitement painted clearly on her face. She could barely contain herself.

"Do you want to see your dress?" she chirped, her smile so incredibly huge that I was scared her face might crack in half.

"You mean, my wedding dress?" I asked in disbelief. Her head bobbed up and down rapidly. Before I could answer, she grabbed my wrist and rushed me up two flights of stairs to her room.

"Close your eyes!" she ordered, pushing me down on her bed. I crossed my arms and closed my eyes, anxious. I heard the closet door open, some rustling, and the door being shut. Alice took a breath.

"Open."

I gasped. There before me was the most beautiful dress I had ever seen. The strapless white gown had intricate little lacy patterns embroidered on the front in an ivory color, fading down into nothing at the bottom. The train was a matching ivory and was long and delicate. It was practically glowing in Alice's hands.

"Do you like it?" she asked, wriggling with excitement. In one swift movement I wrapped my arms around her, picking her up off the ground in a tight hug. I could not seem to squeeze her tight enough for all the joy and thanks I had inside of me.

"Watch it! You're going to ruin the dress!" she warned, forcing herself out of my embrace. I could not wipe the smile from my face.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" I asked as she put my dress away in her closet.

"Ehh…" Alice shrugged, closing the door. I could not help but hug her again.

"You're the best aunt every!" I exclaimed. She giggled.

"Woah, Ness. You're not moving in on my wife now, are you?" Jasper teased, walking into the room. Alice pranced over to his side, grabbing his hand and intertwining their fingers.

I excused myself from the room and went down the stairs. Jacob was busy with his new video game, so I walked past him to the kitchen, where I could hear the clanking of pots and pans. The refrigerator door was open, and Esme was searching through it. She pulled out two packs of raw ground beef and set them on the counter next to the stove. I walked over to her and put my arm around her waist.

"Wha'cha cooking, Grandma?" I asked. She smiled, fishing a spatula thing out of a drawer.

"Just some hamburgers for Jake. I thought I'd keep it simple tonight."

I mmhmmed, watching her tear open the packages. She got a little blood on her fingers, so she licked it off without hesitation. The blood was cold, and it smelled different, but it was blood none the less. My curiosity got the best of me.

"Can I try?" I asked, dipping my finger into the pool of red liquid that the chunk of raw meat sat in and sticking it in my mouth. I had also picked up traces of the meat, and was surprised that it did not taste that bad. I actually wanted more. Esme watched me as I pulled some meat off and put it in my mouth, enjoying the blood-soaked flavor.

"That is SO good," I said, running my tongue over my teeth. The expression on Esme's face was a mixture of disbelief and humor as she stared into my eyes. I did not know what I looked like, but I am guessing it was something along the lines of hungry.

"If you really want, you can have a pack. There's plenty more meat in the fridge." she said, picking up the tray of beef and handing it to me.

"Really?" I said, my mouth starting to water. She nodded, handing me a fork. I sat down at the dining table and, to my surprise, started shoveling the food into my mouth. The back of my mind was telling me how gross this was, but I did not care. It tasted too good.

"Are you feeling all right?" my grandmother asked from the stove, slightly amused at my sudden appetite. I nodded, not having enough time between bites to answer her. I licked the tray clean, making sure there was not one drop of blood left.

"Woah," I sighed, lounging back in my chair. That was weird. I jumped when I felt two big hands rest on my shoulders.

"What's going on?" Jacob observed the empty ground beef tray in front of me. He bent over and kissed my temple, caressing my arms with his hands. I turned my face to peck his lips.

"I just ate a pack of raw meat." I informed. Jacob wrinkled his nose, cringing.

"Gross."

"Hey, you eat raw meat all the time," I fought, taking his hand in mine.

"Yeah," he said, pausing to kiss my palm, "but in wolf form. You don't have an excuse. Especially since I thought you hated food."

I shrugged, "It just tasted super delicious."

Jacob laughed, pressing his lips lightly to my forehead. Then I sighed.

"I've got to finish my homework, hon." I stood up, and he put his arms around my waist, pulling me close. I swear, that boy knew how to turn me on like a light switch. But Esme was right there, so I knew Jake would behave himself.

"I'll help you," he said, grinning down at me. I smiled.

"Fine." I pulled him down to the basement. I picked the notebook off the floor that I had thrown earlier and sat back down at my desk. I was pleasantly surprised that Jacob actually helped me with my homework, instead of distracting me like usual. It was not long before Esme called him up for dinner, leaving me alone.

"Ew." I whispered, my hand rubbing my stomach. A slight uncomfortable feeling was creeping up on me, and I rubbed absently at my tummy like I was trying to wipe away the grossness. The feeling went away, and I got back to my math. Then I felt it again.

"Dang it, I knew I shouldn't have had that meat." I scolded myself, going over to my bed and lying down. I let the quiet surround me, listening to nothing but the low hum of the ceiling fan. I was not aware that I had fallen asleep until I was rudely awoken by a wave of nausea. I raced to the bathroom and puked my guts out into the toilet. My knees felt weak, and I had to sit there on the ground for a while before getting up to rinse my mouth out in the sink. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. My face was paler than usual, which I did not even know was possible, and my hair was a nasty mop.

"Rawr," I whispered at my reflection, frustrated. I knew I should not have eaten that meat. Especially raw. What was I thinking? Now I was probably going to die of some disease. Nice going, Ness.

I hobbled out back into the bedroom, muttering to myself about my stupidity under my breath. Jacob had his back to me, taking off his jeans. I watched silently, enjoying the show. He turned around and smiled at me. It was that special imprinted smile that warmed my heart, the one that said that he was mine and I was his.

"You coming to bed?" he asked, climbing into bed in only his boxers. He pulled the covers up over his legs and patted the area next to him.

"Uh, yeah," I nodded. Then my stomach felt all nasty again, and I cringed. Jacob picked up on my disturbance.

"What's the matter?" he wondered, concerned.

"Just an upset stomach. I'll be fine," I waved it off, crawling into bed beside him. We snuggled into the sheets, and I fell asleep in his warm embrace.

The next day after school, Grandma Esme, Jacob, and I went to the supermarket to restock the fridge. We had already gone through the fresh fruit/veggie section when we came upon the meat. I could smell the raw deliciousness even through the packaging. The memory of its flavor had my mouth practically watering, and I had to go to it. The meat was calling my name.

"Could we get some more?" I pleaded Esme, grabbing a package and putting on my puppy face. There was no way a grandmother could refuse that face.

"Sure, sweet. Put some in the cart."

We strolled through the aisles for a bit until Esme stopped in front of the large variety of womanly products.

"Do you need some more tampons, Ness?" she asked, embarrassing me in front of Jacob and the rest of the people around us. She was so up on my human qualities. I was about to answer her when my heart dropped to the floor. I was supposed to start my period a week ago.

"Umm, I've got to go," I gasped, ditching them in the middle of the supermarket. I ran (at human pace) down the aisle, my heart pounding at a gazillion miles per hour. I sped around the corner, slipping across the newly wet tiles. _Oh God, oh God,_ my mind kept repeating as I frantically searched the shelves. Ignoring the dirty looks people were giving me, I grabbed the first pregnancy test I saw and hurried past everyone to the public bathroom.

"Come on, come on!" I urged the thing, like I was going to convince it to give me the results quicker. I stayed in the stall, not wanting anyone who might come in to see me on the brink of tears. My whole body was shaking. I did not need to wait for the results, because I had already convinced myself that I was pregnant. Somehow, I already knew. I mean, why else would I have a freaky craving for actual food? And the pain… I had started to sob uncontrollably now, trying to keep quiet but failing miserably.

"Renesmee?" I heard the bathroom door open, and Esme walked in. "Nessie, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I'll tell you in a couple minutes," I managed through my gasps. I stared at my watch and then closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. This was the moment of truth. I opened my eyes and looked at the pregnancy test to see the little pink plus, confirming my worries. The test slipped from my hand and hit the floor as a dark blanket of unconciousness came over me. I passed out.

THE END... for now!!

* * *

OMFG!! Yes, this is the end of Inseparable!! No worries, there will definately be a sequel (how couldn't there be?) I just had so many more ideas for their lives that I couldn't fit it all in one story. I hate stories with like 1000+ chapters. So be on the lookout for some more Nessie/Jacob awesomeness soon!!


	19. Guess what !

It's finally here! I've posted the first chapter to the sequel, Corrupted!

Thanks to all of my loyal readers for sticking with me. I love you and your reviews more than you could ever know! *hugs*

So what are you waiting for? Go read!

-Heather


End file.
